OS Un bac à sable pour la vie TegoRyo
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Ryo Nishikido est un gigolo...lorsqu'un de ses clients le refuse, il se retrouve sous les ordres du fils de ce dernier, Yuya Tegoshi, un gamin de vingt ans qui en a deux d'âge mentale.
1. Chapter 1

- Hannette, d'après toi le ciel c'est toujours bleu ?

- Hum sauf quand il y a de l'orage... Ne ?!

Yuya se pinça la lèvre inférieure, plissant les yeux. Son esprit semblait surchauffer alors que ses paupières étaient presque closes.

- Un coeur, c'est toujours rouge ?

- Hum sauf quand il pleure... ne ?!

- Hum poétique...

La servante laissa échapper un petit rire avant de finir de couper les légumes. Son regard bienveillant et aimant se posa sur Tegoshi, toujours en pleine méditation. Remettant quelques mèches bouclées derrière ses oreilles, elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier avant de s'approcher.

- Pourquoi tant de questions ?

Yuya haussa les épaules en gonflant ses joues pour évacuer l'air qu'elles contenaient avec un bruit... Presque grossier.

- Je grandis alors j'enrichis au passage ma culture générale !

- Et si tu allais enrichir ta culture générale en allant prévenir M. Asano que le repas est prêt ?

- Avec plaisir ravissante demoiselle !

Eclatant de rire, Hannette posa ses mains potelées sur les joues satinées et encore quelque peu enfantines de Tegoshi avant d'approcher son visage du sien. Leurs nez se rencontrèrent pour se frotter l'un contre l'autre dans un doux jeu avant qu'un magnifique sourire orne le visage du plus jeune. Ses épaules tressaillirent alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel en portant la main à son coeur.

- Ah tant d'effet en face d'une si jolie créature !

- Va ! Jeune imprudent !

Riant aux éclats, Yuya descendit de son tabouret en cuir tout en envoyant un baiser invisible à Hannette, qui lui répondit en lui tirant la langue avant de se diriger vers le meuble des couverts. De son côté, Tegoshi pénétra dans le couloir d'un pas joyeux, sifflotant comme un bienheureux. Agé de vingt ans, Yuya Tegoshi respirait la joie de vivre de tout son être. De ses baskets bleues clair aux bout de ses mèches pétillantes et châtains. Il était la jeunesse dans sa plus belle forme, la représentant à lui tout seul. Malgré un corps en apparence frêle et fragile, il savait se doter d'une force redoutable quand il le fallait...Ses traits étaient fin, extrêmement délicats, lui donnant un air angélique qu'il savait cultiver à son avantage pour faire craquer les gens qui l'entouraient. Les bouts de ses doigts effleurèrent avec malice les tableaux qui ornaient chaque côté du couloir. Depuis quatre ans qu'il vivait ici, quatre ans qu'il vivait dans le bonheur. M. Asano possédait une immense demeure en parfait accord avec la fortune dont il était à la tête. Le nombre de chiffres de son compte en banque pouvait se laisser deviner au costard qu'il portait du matin au soir et aux montres qu'il changeait régulièrement...

Yuya l'avait même plusieurs fois suspecté de dormir vêtu d'un costume de travail, histoire d'être prêt au cas où une transaction serait à effectuer en plein milieu de la nuit. M. Asano, de son prénom Koan, approchait de la cinquantaine et pourtant il n'y avait aucune empreinte de la vieillesse sur lui, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Comme si le temps avait renoncé à venir l'assaillir. Il avait toujours représenté un grand mystère pour Tegoshi qui passait son temps à essayer de percer ses facettes. Car le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Asano pouvait se révéler l'homme le plus généreux de la terre tout comme l'envoyer du diable. Yuya en était la preuve vivante. Koan était à la tête d'une immense entreprise qui possédait elle-même des entreprises implantées dans tout le Japon et même au niveau mondial. Pas de doute, Tegoshi devait être né sous une bonne étoile pour avoir atterri ici !

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Asano qui entretenait la maison et encore moins Mme Asano puisqu'elle n'existait point. Ce travail-là avait été mis sur les épaules d'Hannette, une américaine d'une trentaine d'années dont le poids égalait au moins la bonté. Elle était là depuis une dizaine d'années. La pauvre avait débarqué sans un sous en poche avec pour seule qualification son don pour la cuisine... Au lieu de finir sous les ponts, elle avait atterri ici, entre les portes du paradis et celles de l'enfer. Dès sa première minute dans l'immense demeure, Yuya avait été dorloté et choyé avec amour par la servante qui s'occupait d'elle comme de son fils unique, le plus bel être sur terre ! Il ne s'en était pas plaint, loin de là ! C'était plus qu'agréable que d'avoir quelqu'un qui prend soin de vous et qui n'attend pas en retour que vous vous déshabilliez devant lui pour le laisser assouvir ses besoins primaires. Tegoshi la soupçonnait de vouloir lui faire oublier son passé à travers un amour maternel inédit. Et de ce côté-là, elle était la reine ! Oui, Yuya avait une belle vie... Finalement après tant d'années de malheurs et de souffrance, le bonheur avait enfin frappé à sa porte et il l'avait accueilli avec joie !

Sautillant joyeusement jusqu'au bureau de Asano, il mit une bonne dizaines de minutes avant de parcourir entièrement le couloir qui traversait la moitié de la demeure. Finalement il s'arrêta à destination avec un petit saut et s'apprêta à taper avec entrain sur une des deux portes quand des voix le stoppèrent.

- Suivant !

- Otani !

Ah, Asano était en mode "envoyé du diable" ! Avec une curiosité presque naturelle, Yuya s'approcha à pas de loup des deux immenses portes pour glisser un oeil dans la fente qui séparait les deux battants. De là, il pouvait entrevoir une petite parcelle de la pièce et par chance, c'était l'emplacement où tout se déroulait. Koan était assis dans son fauteuil habituel... Celui qui devait coûter une somme de bon nombre de chiffres et d'un cuir d'une qualité incomparable. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais collaient sur son front alors que sa cravate était nouée jusqu'à l'extrême. Ses coudes étaient sur chaque accoudoir alors que ses mains étaient jointes. Ses deux index étaient relevés, contre ses lèvres retroussées. Sans aucun doute, une puissance magnétique émanait de tout son être, remplissant à elle seule la pièce toute entière. Il était celui qui faisait la différence et il le savait. Son regard sans concession détailla le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers lui avec fierté, une déception déjà présente au fond de ses prunelles, fixant avec attention le garçon musclé. Vêtu d'une chemise déboutonnée, le plus jeune ne portait rien en dessous, révélant son torse. Pourtant Asano ne s'en préoccupa même pas et fit ce qu'il faisait toujours. Attrapant avec possessivité le menton de son cadet, il lui releva la tête d'un geste sec, faisant rencontrer leurs regard. Le sien semblait brûler d'une flamme qui demandait à être embrassée... Et ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui apparemment. Yuya connaissait déjà la réponse qu'il allait donner avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

- Trop musclé ! Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

- Trop musclé !

Répliqua d'un ton sans aucune chaleur l'homme riche. Tegoshi le connaissait par coeur de ce côté là ! Asano avait toujours détesté les hommes trop musclés... Préférant la finesse des traits. Il le savait par expérience. Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur le coin de sa bouche, fier d'avoir trouvé la bonne réponse alors qu'un nouveau nom était annoncé.

- Nishikido !

Yuya tapa du pied, commençant déjà à s'ennuyer. Il connaissait par coeur ces cérémonies au cours desquelles le propriétaire des lieux choisissait plusieurs garçons qui partageraient plusieurs de ses nuits... C'était récurrent et lassant ! Il n'allait quand même pas attendre que Asano ait fini ?! Il en restait combien à passer ? Ah ! D'où il était, Tegoshi ne pouvait voir que celui qui était désigné à passer son "entretien d'embauche". A présent c'était autour de ce Nishikido... Le pied de Yuya se figea à quelques millimètres du sol. Si la fierté avait animé le précédent, celui-là était au contraire plus que renfermé ! S'il avait pu disparaître de la surface de la terre pour pouvoir se terrer n'importe où ailleurs, Tegoshi était prêt à parier qu'il l'aurait fait sans éviter. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il se léchait machinalement les lèvres, observant cette silhouette fine et qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le décor. La tête baissée et les yeux masqués sous une casquette, il avait ses mains entortillées contre son nombril. Détaillant avec attention, Yuya remarqua qu'elles tremblaient légèrement. Il devait être terrifié et ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre ! Sa démarche était beaucoup moins assurée, presque hésitante et il s'arrêta devant Asano avec une certaine distance de sécurité... Que Koan effaça en se penchant vers lui.

Il y avait quelque chose chez ce jeune homme... Quelque chose qui retenait l'attention de Tegoshi. Quelque chose de familier, quelque chose qui demandait de l'aide à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, Yuya fixa avec intérêt ce fameux Nishikido. Vêtu d'un débardeur blanc et sans manches, il laissait parfaitement dévoiler ses bras finement musclés. Le propriétaire des lieux posa comme à chaque fois ses doigts sur le menton de son cadet, lui relevant sans douceur le visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Tegoshi aurait tout donné pour pouvoir également croiser même une petite fois ses yeux. Il pouvait voir cette lueur dans ceux de Asano, celle qui laissait déjà transparaître le verdict : négatif. Yuya se concentra plutôt sur Nishikido. Ce dernier, dans un geste purement sensuel et érotique, se pinça la lèvre inférieure lentement pour la caresser du bout de sa langue, avec un sadisme à toute épreuve, avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres, presque de façon provocante. Il sembla à Tegoshi que son coeur s'était quelque peu affolé mais il n'en fut pas certain. De toute façon, pourquoi ça aurait été le cas ? Il n'avait aucune raison d'être chamboulé... Pourtant, alors que Koan allait prononcer un deuxième refus, Yuya abattit ses mains sur les deux battants, ouvrant les portes avec perte et fracas. Le vacarme résonna en boucle dans la pièce alors que tous les regards se posaient vers lui. Mais Tegoshi n'y fit pas le moins du monde attention, pointant son index sur Nishikido alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux blasés de Asano.

- Moi je le veux !

Sa voix claire et fluide avait résonné, empruntant un ton d'enfant pourri gâté, avec une telle ressemblance que même Yuya esquissa un sourire, fier de lui. Koan le fixait toujours, son regard n'ayant aucunement changé de celui d'une seconde auparavant. Nishikido, cependant, tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant à peine quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération, levant les yeux au ciel en étouffant un rire moqueur.

- C'est qui ce bébé-là ?!

Les yeux de Tegoshi s'écarquillèrent à outrance alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ?! C'est vrai que Yuya faisait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le rembarrer de la sorte. Apparemment, M. Nishikido cherchait à jouer les durs, histoire de faire face à la situation pour le moins étonnante et humiliante. Alors que Tegoshi était toujours aussi choqué d'avoir été jeté comme une vieille chaussette, Asano esquissa un sourire amusé avant de poser un regard dur comme de l'acier sur Nishikido, élevant une voix glaciale dans l'air de la pièce, répandant une tension oppressante.

- Mon fils, ton futur patron !

Bizarrement, Nishikido parut se crisper dans la seconde et son regard changea du tout au tout. Devenant beaucoup plus mielleux il fit un magnifique sourire à Yuya qui se sentit frémir des pieds à la tête. Ah fallait l'avouer, ce garçon était diaboliquement attirant ! Et il savait en jouer le bougre ! Se forçant à reprendre ses esprits, sachant très bien que Nishikido se montrait courtois par pur intérêt, Tegoshi garda un regard dur et ferme, serrant les dents. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse mener en bateau par un petit gigolo de pacotille qui l'avait traité en plus de bébé ! Il avait quand même un minimum de fierté ! Le problème, c'est que Nishikido décida au même moment de s'avancer vers lui, semblant essayer d'évaluer son intérêt. Yuya ne put que se sentir défaillir devant cette démarche soudainement assurée et féline. Comment pouvait-il être devenu aussi sûr de lui en à peine quelques minutes ?!

Lorsque Tegoshi l'avait observé un peu plus tôt, Nishikido semblait terrorisé et vraiment pas à sa place. A présent, il le surplombait de quelques centimètres et se prenait pour le centre du monde ! Une colère commença à assaillir le plus jeune, comprenant que Nishikido se sentait tout simplement supérieur à lui sur tout point de vue. Ses poings se serrèrent alors que ses yeux devenaient acerbes et colériques. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus jeune et plus petit qu'il était forcément inférieur à ce garçon ! Mais il fallait l'avouer... Réfléchir et résister devant une telle beauté était presque impossible. Son cerveau commençait à surchauffer alors que son coeur s'accélérait plus que de raison, rendant son souffle irrégulier et traître. Nishikido s'en aperçut apparemment grâce à ça et un sourire s'étira sur le coin de sa bouche, d'un sadisme que Yuya n'aurait pas pensé qu'il pouvait exister à un degré aussi fort. Pour la première fois, Nishikido posait réellement ses yeux sur le plus jeune, le détaillant de haut en bas avec une lenteur presque insupportable. Tegoshi détestait cette sensation, sentir les poil de son dos se hérisser sous le regard qui se faisait de plus en plus désireux de son aîné.

Apparemment, Nishikido n'avait pas remarqué à quel point à il se trouvait en face d'un garçon avec quelques avantages physiques à son actif et il était en train de le découvrir dans toute sa splendeur ! Ses yeux devenaient intenses, brûlants alors qu'il faisait d'un pas lent le tour de Yuya, plusieurs fois tel un animal sauvage guettant sa proie. Pour un peu, Tegoshi se serait cru en vente libre, exposant son corps aux désirs de ses aînés. C'était affreusement gênant... A tel point que Yuya avait presque l'impression d'être déshabillé des yeux, révélant chaque partie de son corps aux yeux brillants d'intensité de Nishikido. Très vite, ses joues devinrent flamboyantes alors qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à supporter un tel désir venant d'une telle beauté ! Son coeur s'était figé, coupant son souffle qui semblait s'être complètement éteint. Tegoshi pouvait sentir sa bouche s'assécher et il déglutit avec difficulté, provoquant un nouveau sourire sadique chez son aîné. Ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler, menaçant de flancher d'un moment à un autre alors que ses lèvres entrouvertes s'y mettaient aussi. Ses yeux, pourtant, ne s'étaient pas baissés, incapable de se détourner du charisme incroyable qu'il avait devant lui.

A chaque fois que Nishikido passait dans son dos, il se retenait de ne pas se tordre le cou pour le suivre, se contentant de tourner lentement la tête de l'autre côté pour attendre impatiemment son retour dans son champ de vision et l'éblouir. A chaque fois, il sentait les yeux de Nishikido se perdre vers sa chute de reins, intensifiant le teint écarlate de son visage. A chaque fois, il se sentait frémir de haut en bas et à chaque fois, son aîné revenait vers lui avec un sourire toujours plus pervers et sadique. C'était une danse... Sensuelle et presque érotique qui se déroulait entre eux où chacun semblait cherchait la vérité sur son partenaire de fortune. Finalement Nishikido s'arrêta enfin, derrière Tegoshi. Ce dernier manqua de se retourner brutalement, refusant de le laisser partir ainsi mais à peine avait-il esquissé un geste que le souffle brûlant et désireux de son aîné glissa contre son échine. Se retenant de pousser un gémissement de plaisir, Yuya ne put cependant réfréner un spasme et une chair de poule naissante. Ses paupières se fermèrent à moitié, voilant ses yeux de plaisir. C'était officiel, Nishikido était le péché originel sur terre ! Il était les flammes de l'enfer auquel Tegoshi était en train de se frotter, y consumant son âme. Son souffle s'était brutalement accéléré, devenant sifflant alors que celui de Nishikido sembla s'amuser à chatouiller la base de son cou. Pour un peu, Yuya se serait jeté sur lui sur le champ ! Lentement, Nishikido esquissa un sourire, remontant vers l'oreille de Tegoshi. Sa voix s'éleva dans un murmure sensuelle et érotique, une note palpable d'amusement dans le ton.

- Je suis bien trop expérimenté pour toi alors ne cherche pas à entrer dans la cours des grands ! Contentes-toi du bac à sable ta vie en sera meilleure !

Ses mots s'étaient envolés avec lenteur. Ce fut une chute violente pour le coeur de Yuya... Un ascenseur émotif dans toute sa splendeur. Il s'était élevé si haut dans un plaisir si incroyable que revenir à la réalité fut brutale et sans concession. Il serra les dents, reprenant quelque peu ses esprits, rouge de rage cette fois. Si ce Nishikido était le plus magnifique garçon qu'il avait croisé au cours de sa courte vie... Il était aussi le plus arrogant ! Sans s'avancer, il se tordit à moitié le cou pour planter un regard rageant dans celui brillant de son aîné. Il manqua de perdre le fil de ses pensées en admirant malgré lui toute la beauté du personnage mais finit par cracher entre ses dents, comme un chat enragé.

- J'en ai marre des pâtés de sable ! Je veux un homme un vrai !

Ses mots avaient été quelque peu tremblants, pourtant Tegoshi parvint à finir sa phrase avec dignité, provoquant un éclat de rire moqueur chez Nishikido. Ce dernier le regardait comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse ânerie qu'il n'avait jamais entendu et dans un sens... C'était le cas. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés, pourtant Yuya sentait que son aîné était à des kilomètres de lui. Ce dernier le jaugeait avec un haussement de sourcils révélant sa surprise. Il était en train de se moquer ouvertement de son cadet et en plus avec perte et fracas, faisant résonner sa voix dans toute la pièce. Et plus Tegoshi cherchait à paraître énervé, plus Nishikido riait. Il ne le prenait aucunement au sérieux et c'est avec un dédain infaillible qu'il commença à s'éloigner, chamboulant une dernière fois le coeur du plus jeune en frôlant sa nuque de son souffle chaud et fiévreux. Non ! Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse filer de la sorte...Se tournant vers Asano en pointant de nouveau du doigt Nishikido, il se mit cette fois à hurler. Son pied s'abattit avec égoïsme sur le sol alors que son ton était à méprendre celui d'un enfant en colère à qui on refusait une friandise.

- JE VEUX CET HOMME !

Nishikido se figea aussitôt, dardant un regard exaspéré sur Yuya. Nul doute qu'il devait commencer à lui taper sur le système et c'était bien fait pour lui ! Il n'avait qu'à pas le traiter de bébé ! Le délaissant avec un ton hautain parfaitement voulu, Tegoshi se concentra sur Asano, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ils s'observèrent pendant un long moment alors que les hurlements de Yuya n'avaient pas eu l'air de le surprendre le moins du monde. Faut dire qu'il y était plus qu'habitué ! Lentement, Koan poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de lever sa main dans un geste nonchalant.

- Soit, je te le donne !

Aussitôt, Tegoshi poussa un petit cri suraigu de victoire avant de lever les bras bien en l'air, les poings serrés. Commençant à sautiller partout, il fut à la limite de faire la danse de la victoire alors que Nishikido le regardait les yeux écarquillés, totalement incrédule. Le pauvre n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qui venait d'être dit. C'est avec un air de chien battu qu'il se tourna à son tour vers Asano, ses paupières papillonnant furieusement.

- Q...quoi ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras payé plus qu'il ne le faut chaque mois ! L'avantage ? Tu n'auras pas à coucher avec moi mais avec lui...

Leurs deux regards se tournèrent vers Yuya qui finalement avait décidé de tenter la danse du ventre... Seul problème il n'y arrivait pas et c'est en criant à tout va qu'il se regardait le nombril en grognant comme un mammouth. Nishikido prit un air hautement dégoûté et une grimace se placarda sur son visage alors que son teint devenait livide.

- Ce bébé-là ?

- Exactement ! Pour le reste tu verras avec lui, après tout ce n'est plus moi ton patron mais Tegoshi.

- Si c'est ça l'avantage c'est quoi l'inconvénient ?

Demanda soudain, Nishikido, une lueur horrifiée dans le regard. Asano esquissa un sourire qui semblait contenir une touche de tendresse avant de répondre.

- Il faut le nourrir trois fois par jours sinon il devient infernal !

Nishikido écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses yeux passèrent de Yuya à Koan plusieurs fois avec une lenteur presque insupportable. Finalement un puissant son s'échappa de sa bouche, montant dans les aigus.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?! Mais... Mais ce n'est pas déjà le cas, là ?!

Koan étouffa un éclat de rire avant de se relever doucement, posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Nishikido qui se sentit frissonner devant des souvenirs passés.

- Malheureusement pour toi il est calme en ce moment !

Leurs deux regards observèrent quelques secondes Tegoshi sautiller partout en faisant cette fois des roues et des piquets à tout va. Plusieurs fois il manqua de donner des coups de pieds à d'autres personnes et plusieurs fois il sembla se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. Nishikido poussa un long gémissement de désespoir sous le rire de Asano qui rajouta.

- Crois-moi il peut devenir nettement plus insupportable !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! YUYA AU PIED !

Sursautant, Yuya se précipita vers Asano, quelque peu essoufflé à force de faire les quatre cents coups. Croisant le regard écoeuré de Ryo, il lui tira la langue en postillonnant partout avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, se tenant droit et fier. Un immense sourire hautain s'étira alors que ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

- On dirait que M. l'expérimenté va venir faire un tour dans mon bac à sable !

Nishikido lui lança un regard noir, semblant vouloir le fusiller sur place si seulement il avait eu une quelconque arme entre les mains.

- Je vais t'y ensevelir à jamais tu vas voir !

Tegoshi éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin et pur qui résonna aux oreilles de Nishikido, déréglant les battements de son coeur et provoquant une rage encore plus grande chez lui. Asano les observait avec un air calme et posé, semblant guettant chacune de leur réaction. Finalement il croisa le regard de Yuya et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Tegoshi tendit alors sa main droite vers son aîné alors que Koan ouvrait la bouche.

- Yuya Tegoshi voici Ryo Nishikido !

- Enchanté M. l'expérimenté !

- Ryo Nishikido voici Yuya Tegoshi !

- Grr !

Malgré toute sa mauvaise foi, Ryo dut quand même se plier aux formules d'usage et serra la main douce et fine de Yuya. Il fut plus que surpris de ressentir une chaleur incroyable émanant d'un si petit être et il tourna la tête sur le côté, grommelant. Aussitôt, Tegoshi recommença à sautiller en l'air tout en parlant à Asano.

- Je vais l'emmener choisir sa chambre, papa !

- Très bien !

Ne relâchant pas la main de Nishikido, Yuya commença à courir vers les portes de la pièce, traînant Ryo derrière lui qui commençait déjà à grogner à tout va. Alors qu'ils allaient franchir le seuil une dernière question résonna dans l'air.

- Yuya, au fait, pourquoi tu étais là ?!

Se figeant soudainement, Tegoshi se retourna vers Koan en fronçant les sourcils. Tout en tenant Nishikido d'une main, il leva celle encore libre pour se gratter furieusement une tempe, l'air renfrogné.

- Heu...

Apparemment ses idées avaient été complètement chamboulées par l'arrivée de Ryo et plus aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'exclama, la bouche grande ouverte.

- AH SI ! LE REPAS EST PRET ! AH J'AI FAIM !

Se tournant vers Nishikido, il relâcha sa main avant de lui donner une tape se voulant amicale et masculine contre l'épaule.

- Ryo ! C'est l'heure de manger ! C'est ça la vie ! Tout tient en un mot : manger !

- Maman...

Gémit le pauvre Ryo tout en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Malgré tout il suivit ce qui était à présent son nouveau patron. Patron qui agitait à présent les mains en l'air tout en philosophant sur l'importance de vivre pour manger et non de manger pour vivre ! C'était officiel, sa vie était devenue un véritable enfer ! __________________________________________________

De toute sa vie, Nishikido n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un manger aussi mal ! Si bien qu'il n'avait pas avalé une seule bouchée du repas, trop occupé à être en complet ébahissement devant son nouveau patron, assis juste en face de lui ! Les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, Ryo était devenu un zombie, horrifié devant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Yuya, à l'aise dans ses baskets de son côté, mangeait et mangeait tout et n'importe quoi depuis plus de vingt minutes ! C'était incroyable la quantité astronomique qu'il arrivait à faire passer en une seule fois dans une si petite bouche... C'en était presque impossible ! Tout y passait et sans distinction ! Nishikido aurait pu parier que s'il avait glissé un excrément d'animal dans son assiette, Tegoshi se serait jeté dessus sans même y faire attention ! Et le piiiire, c'est qu'il était pour le moins bruyant. Un véritable concert à lui tout seul ! Grognements affamés, grognements satisfaits, hurlements de plaisir quand le goût était excellent, toux quand il finissait par s'étouffer à force d'avoir trop rempli ce qui lui servait de réservoir... Non ! C'était décidément impossible ! Ce gars ne pouvait pas être humain ! C'était obligatoirement un animal... Et sauvage d'après ce que Nishikido pouvait en voir.

Mais que faisait-il ici ? Avec ces gens là ? Peut-être qu'il était en réalité dans un centre psychiatrique ?! Hum c'était sûrement ça. Car franchement, là, Ryo ne comprenait plus du tout ce qu'il faisait ici et s'il faisait partie du même monde que ce morveux-là qui mangeait comme un porcinet ! Peut-être avait-il reçu un coup sur la tête ? Peut-être était-il dans une réalité alternative censée lui démontrer que sa vie n'était en réalité pas si horrible que ça... Qu'il existait des personnes pouvant la rendre beaucoup plus infernale... Et il en avait justement une devant lui. Essayant de penser à autre chose, il attrapa maladroitement ses baguettes, presque choqué de voir la façon dont se nourrissait Yuya. Finalement lorsqu'il finit par enfin mettre une bouchée dans sa bouche, ce fut pour se retenir de vomir, sentant des nausées l'envahir. Tegoshi venait manquer de s'étouffer et il tapait à présent sur son torse avec violence, le poing serré. Dégoûté, Nishikido se pencha en avant, rejetant ce qu'il comptait avaler dans un coin de son bol. Aussitôt, Yuya émit un son étranglé.

- QUOI ?! Tu gaspilles de la nourriture !

- La ferme...pitié...

- PAPA IL GACHE LA NOURRITURE !

- Yuya...manges et tais-toi !

Obéissant malgré son air outragé, Tegoshi lança un dernier regard noir à son aîné avant de continuer son repas, sous l'oeil épuisé de Nishikido. Ce dernier n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se cacher dans un coin et ne plus jamais en sortir, qu'on oublie jusqu'à son existence même ! Le repas sembla durer pendant une éternité avant que finalement Asano ne se relève et quitte la pièce. Enfin et par une clémence bénie des dieux, Yuya termina également de son côté, s'engouffrant la tête entière dans sa serviette pour s'essuyer les lèvres... Nishikido leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Lorsqu'il les rebaissa, il croisa ceux de Hannette, la servante américaine s'il avait bien compris. Alors ils étaient tous les deux au service des habitants de cette maison ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi en avait plus que marre de ce garnement ? Vu son air complètement attendri devant la bouille de Yuya dès qu'il faisait la moindre petit chose, non ! Ah c'était une groupie ! Une vraie mère poule, elle le couvait des yeux sans cesse, comme un bébé, ce qu'il était sans aucun doute à ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle le trouver "mignon" alors qu'il mangeait comme un vrai porcinet ?! Ahuri, Nishikido secoua la tête comme pour s'extirper d'un mauvais rêve. Quand il reprit ses esprits, Tegoshi l'observait, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Ryo fronça les sourcils. Pour la première fois, il semblait sérieux, sa langue contre ses dents. Ses yeux étaient froncés alors que ses paupières papillonnaient rageusement. Soudain, il tapa férocement sur la table avec son poing serré.

- AH J'AI UN MORCEAU COINCE ENTRE LES DENTS !

Gémissant comme un damné, Nishikido s'effondra presque sur la table, cherchant à disparaître dans le sol. Finalement il entendit une chaise racler et il sentit une tornade voler à ses côtés et s'engager dans le couloir. Un hurlement vint lui confirmer qui venait de passer tel une rafale.

- RYO C'EST L'HEURE DE LA VISITE !

Grommelant et peu enclin à lui obéir, Nishikido se redressa avec une lenteur presque exagérée. Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux d'Hannette qui lui souriait avec gentillesse et une bonté sans limite. Ryo s'inclina légèrement avec respect et commença à partir quand...

- Fais attention à lui !

Surpris, Nishikido se retourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait toujours son sourire mais son regard était beaucoup plus soucieux. C'est avec un rire presque moqueur que Ryo répondit.

- Je crois que rien ne peut l'atteindre dans le monde où il est !

Hannette lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de commencer à empiler les assiettes, mettant les couverts sur la première de la pile. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les serviettes qu'elle se mit à plier.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Regarde-toi ! A première vue, on jugerait que tu es un jeune homme normal et sûr de lui...

Le coeur de Nishikido s'accéléra, ses yeux fixés sur Hannette qui ne leva pas les siens vers lui, continuant sa tâche. Pour le coup, le plus jeune fut complètement chamboulé par les mots de la servante, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle l'avait vraiment pris de court, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise. Il pouvait sentit sa gorge devenir extrêmement sèche ainsi que les tremblements naissant de ses mains. Ayant terminé son travail, Hannette se redressa, plongeant un regard bienveillant et chaleureux dans celui de Ryo, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

- ...et à première vu on jugerait que Yuya est un jeune homme de vingt ans avec une joie de vivre à toute épreuve et qui possède le QI d'une étoile de mer !

Un éclat de rire secoua la servante alors qu'elle quittait elle aussi la pièce sous les yeux perdus de Nishikido. Finalement, un léger sourire s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'il pensa qu'elle avait trouvée l'expression parfaite pour décrire son nouveau patron. Il aurait presque pu voir Yuya avec une once de tendresse si une voix criarde n'avait pas résonnée au même moment dans ses oreilles.

- RYO TU TE GROUILLES OU TU DORS DANS LA NICHE DU CHIEN CE SOIR !

__________________________________________________

La première chambre que Nishikido visita fut sûrement la plus grande qu'il n'avait jamais vu. A part bien sûr celle de Asano lui-même. Tegoshi l'infforma que ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses chambres d'ami et Ryo lui lança un regard mauvais. Bien sûr, pour lui qui vivait dans le luxe depuis sa naissance c'était si facile de ne pas tomber en admiratif devant de telles pièces. Nishikido, lui, n'avait jamais connu que les hôtels délabrés et la rue. Ses parents l'ayant abandonnés, il s'était très vite tourné vers un métier sûr et durable... Ce n'était pas sa plus grande réussite mais en devenant un des nombreux gigolos à disposition de Koan Asano, il s'était construit une vie à peu près stable. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il se retrouvait à vivre carrément dans l'immense demeure de son ancien patron et sous la direction d'un morveux de vingt ans mais qui paraissait n'en faire que dix sept à tout casser. C'était un comble ! Il aurait put en profiter mais la perspective de supporter Yuya et ses cris vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre était plus qu'insupportable. C'était l'enfer incarné sur terre et il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce minus poser ses mains sur lui ! Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix joyeuse de Tegoshi, tout prêt de lui.

- Voilà, cette chambre est juste à côté de la mienne...

- Plutôt mourir alors !

- ...et ça sera la tienne !

Nishikido fronça les sourcils, croyant avoir mal entendu. Mais le sourire taquin de Yuya et ses yeux malicieux ne faisaient aucun doute. Se retenant de lui en foutre une, Ryo répliqua d'un ton calme mais menaçant.

- Je croyais que je devais choisir ma chambre ?

- C'était le cas... Mais t'es méchant avec moi alors je choisis pour toi !

- Espèce de...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Nishikido avait commencé à s'avancer vers Tegoshi, levant son poing serré dans la volonté de le frapper. C'est avec une rapidité sans faille que Yuya esquiva la démarche de son aîné pour se retrouver à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ryo le suivit des yeux, ahuri. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux murs colorés d'un bleu marine. Aucune attention au lit apparemment plus que confortable et qui faisait deux places. Aucune attention aux décorations joyeuses qui démontraient la venue de Tegoshi un peu partout avec des serpentins ondulant sur le sol et des figurines rigolotes posées sur les meubles. Aucune attention non plus à la penderie qui ornait un mur entier de la chambre et au home cinéma devant lequel était agenouillé Yuya, ouvrant un tiroir rempli de dvd. Nishikido se fichait pas mal du luxe dans lequel il allait vivre à présent, il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qu'il voulait c'était être seul, que Tegoshi sorte de la pièce avant que Ryo ne contrôle plus ses nerfs et s'en prenne physiquement à lui. Mais cet idiot restait dans ses pattes depuis le début. Se forçant à reprendre son calme, Nishikido leva la tête tout en posant ses grandes paumes de main sur son visage. Il entendit vaguement la voix enjouée de Yuya brisait le silence légèrement tendu qui s'était installé.

- Tu as à peu près tous les dvd qui puissent exister et la télé est dernier cri. Lecteur dvd, lecteur cassette aussi on ne rechine pas les vieilles reliques des temps passés ! Je crois que c'est tout...

- Alors dégage...

- Ah au fait, pendant qu'on mangeait j'ai fait livrer des affaires pour toi... Que tu ne te balades pas en débardeur blanc partout sinon tu vas tomber malade !

- Sors d'ici...

- Par contre j'espère que c'est la bonne taille...

Se sentant de plus en plus mal, Ryo avait l'impression d'étouffer. En quelques minutes sa vie était devenue un vrai chantier et il n'arrivait plus à trouver ses repères. Il avait besoin de calme, de paix. Il voulait se laver, effacer les traces des autres hommes d'affaires qui lui étaient passés dessus un peu plus tôt dans la journée...Soudain, il sentit deux petites mains frôler son jean au niveau de sa chute de reins. Sursautant, il ouvrit des yeux exorbités avant de se tordre le cou. Yuya ! Encore et toujours Yuya ! Ce dernier avait les lèvres pincées et les yeux plissés, lisant sans aucun état d'âme l'étiquette du pantalon de Nishikido. Finalement, le plus jeune releva des yeux pétillant vers son ainé avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

- Parfait ! Je ne me suis pas trompé ! T'aurai eu l'air fin avec un pantalon deux fois trop grand !

En quelques secondes, Ryo sentit une peur sourde l'envahir. Complètement idiot ! Ca paraissait improbable qu'un gamin de la sorte s'en prenne sexuellement à lui... Pourtant l'idée traversa l'esprit de Nishikido et ç'en était déjà trop ! Il sentait déjà des mains inconnues parcourir son corps sans aucune douceur, il sentait déjà un autre corps se coller au sien, cherchant à assouvir son propre désir bien loin de celui de Ryo. Et c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Face à Tegoshi, ce fut avant tout la rage qui l'emporta, la colère immense qu'un gamin soit autant sans gène et se permette de telles choses sans lui demander son avis. C'était insupportable pour lui. Se dégageant avec une brusquerie qui fit sursauter Yuya, il poussa un grognement agressif.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Se retournant avec rapidité, il attrapa Tegoshi par le col sans que son cadet n'ait le temps de s'échapper comme précédemment. Le soulevant de toutes ses forces à quelques centimètres du sol, il le plaqua avec une brutalité sans bornes contre le mur en crépit bleuté. Yuya sembla rebondir avant de s'écraser avec violence, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Son teint sembla devenir livide en à peine quelques secondes alors que ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à celles blanchies de Ryo, cherchant à le faire lâcher, en vain. Voyant qu'il commençait à battre des jambes, Nishikido se pressa contre lui jusqu'à fusionner presque avec son corps, écrasant entièrement celui si frêle et fragile de son cadet. Tegoshi ne tarda pas à ouvrir la bouche en grand, ayant du mal à trouver son souffle. Ryo l'étouffait, écrasant au passage sa gorge avec ses mains serrées sur son col. Yuya eut beau s'agiter, son corps ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, complètement compressé. Ses pieds gigotaient furieusement dans le vide, remplissant ses yeux de fines perles, lui brouillant le champ de vision. Soudain, Nishikido lâcha son col pour se saisir à la place de la mâchoire de Tegoshi. Les pieds de ce dernier rejoignirent alors le sol mais il fut tout aussi écrasé qu'auparavant, même plus. Ryo approcha son visage jusqu'à frôler le sien, son souffle chaud et brûlant chatouillant le nez de sa victime. Terrorisé, Yuya ferma les yeux avec force, gémissant sous la poigne douloureuse et possessive de son aîné. Voyant que son cadet essayait de rentrer la tête au maximum, Nishikido releva d'un coup sec sa mâchoire, écrasant ses joues avec son pouce et son index. Tegoshi laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur qui arracha un sourire fier de lui à Ryo. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, semblant brûler la peau de Yuya sous son souffle fiévreux.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu... On ne joue pas sur le même terrain !

Sa voix était dure, menaçante. Tegoshi ferma un peu plus les yeux, cherchant à disparaître. Nishikido sentit sa rage redoubler et il le secoua violemment, relevant plus encore sa mâchoire.

- Regarde-moi...REGARDE-MOI !

Lentement, Yuya rouvrit ses paupières, laissant couler quelques larmes. Aussitôt, ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux brûlant de colère de Ryo. Ils s'observèrent un long moment, Nishikido au bord de la crise de folie alors que Tegoshi essaya de reprendre un souffle régulier. Doucement, il se pinça les lèvres avant de murmurer, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante et apaisante.

- Je ne t'aurais pas touché... Je te le jure...

- C'est facile à dire maintenant !

Plusieurs minutes passèrent encore avant que Ryo ne rouvre la bouche, sifflant d'une voix haineuse.

- Je te préviens : ne t'avise jamais d'essayer de poser tes sales pattes sur moi ! Ne me touche jamais ! Ton père m'a peut-être donné mais il est hors de question qu'un morveux de vingt ans me mette dans son lit et surtout pas toi ! Tu as peut-être grandi dans le luxe, tu crois peut-être connaître la vie et la joie mais je pourrais te détruire en quelques minutes... Il me suffirait juste de te jeter sur ce lit derrière moi ! Crois-moi, je ferai en sorte que la douleur te soit insupportable au point d'en avoir envie de mourir... Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?

Se fixant toujours avec la même intensité et la même tension, Yuya hocha positivement de la tête avec une nervosité palpable. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres de Nishikido alors qu'il frôlait la pommette de Tegoshi avec sa bouche, le faisant frémir de peur.

- Tu peux me virer, je n'en est rien à faire... Il est absolument hors de question que je couche avec toi !

- Je...je...je ne voulais pas te toucher...

Ils s'observèrent encore un long moment, le souffle erratique de Yuya comme seul son autour d'eux. Finalement et pour le plus grand soulagement du plus jeune, Ryo relâcha avec dédain sa mâchoire. Aussitôt, les lèvres entrouvertes de Tegoshi manquèrent d'esquisser un sourire avant que le regard menaçant de Nishikido ne l'en dissuade.

- Tu es peut-être mignon mais en aucun cas assez mature pour te frotter à ce genre de chose alors fais ta vie et ne t'occupe pas de moi !

Avant même que Yuya n'ait eu le temps d'avoir l'idée de répondre, Ryo l'avait violemment attrapé par le bras pour le jeter en dehors de la chambre. La porte fut aussitôt refermée derrière Tegoshi qui se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Il aurait pu partir... Il aurait voulu partir... Seulement il était complètement incapable de bouger. Ses jambes ne l'auraient en aucun cas supporté et il savait déjà qu'il se serait effondré dans la seconde. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes, ses yeux exorbités, ses lèvres entrouvertes tremblaient avec des spasmes nerveux. Son souffle était horriblement irrégulier, dû aux battements rapides et douloureux de son coeur, tambourinant dans sa poitrine et résonnant à ses oreilles comme un bourdonnement obsessionnel. Ses joues devaient porter des marques rougeâtres et il sentait encore la poigne possessive de Ryo sur son corps. Il était terrorisé, pourtant il s'efforça au mieux de reprendre son calme, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents. Son corps entier fut parcouru d'un frémissement de terreur en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer...

De son côté, Nishikido était assit sur son nouveau lit, ses coudes sur ses genoux et le visage enfoui entre ses mains. Un de ses pieds, le trahissant, battait avec nervosité sur le sol, inlassablement. Quelque part... Il s'en voulait d'avoir agi ainsi mais ç'avait été plus fort que lui. Redressant la tête il se dirigea avec lenteur vers sa salle se bain personnelle, se rendant compte par la même occasion qu'elle existait. Le regard vague, il se déshabilla en balançant ses affaires au sol et sans plus de cérémonie, entra dans la cabine. Chacun de ses gestes était automatique, mécanique. Il agissait sans vraiment le voir, sans vraiment y penser. Ce n'est que lorsque l'eau brûlante commença à inonder son corps qu'il revint à la réalité. Fermant les yeux, il passa sa paume sur son visage avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Se courbant légèrement il s'accouda contre une des parois, soupirant presque sous le contact de l'eau bouillante et son échine. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles se détendre d'instant en instant. Il pouvait sentir la tension s'évacuer à mesure que l'eau courrait sur son corps. Bientôt, l'habitacle fut entièrement rempli d'une vapeur opaque et Ryo s'y noya complètement, oubliant jusqu'à l'existence même de Yuya. Redressant la tête, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, profitant du jet sur son visage. Un léger sanglot le secoua, négligeant de fines perles sur ses joues rosies par la chaleur....

Il ne sortit de la douche qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard, enveloppé d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher et dormir ! Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva de nouveau dans sa chambre, ce fut pour découvrir un Yuya Tegoshi assit en tailleur sur ses draps, une longue mannette dans la paume de sa main. Restant interdit de longues minutes, les yeux de Ryo s'exorbitèrent lentement alors qu'il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre ce jeune homme ! Yuya leva les yeux vers lui, apparemment aussi estomaqué que lui.

- AH MAIS T'ES TROP SEXY !

Riant à moitié, Tegoshi agita la longue mannette blanche qu'il tenait avant de s'exclamer joyeusement.

- J'ai la Wii ! Tu veux jouer ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?!

Grogna Nishikido, sentant déjà la colère refaire surface. Yuya semblait encore plus heureux qu'il y a quelques heures... Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Décidément, ce gars était complètement fou. Ne quittant pas une seule seconde son sourire, Tegoshi se releva du lit, posant ses pieds au sol. Courrant dans la pièce, il s'arrêta juste à côté de Ryo. Il lui désigna alors une deuxième porte du doigt que Nishikido n'avait même pas remarqué.

- Elle relie à ma chambre !

Murmura le plus jeune, les yeux pétillants de malice. Ryo mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre toute l'étendue des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

- QUOIIII ?!

- C'est super, ne ?! Allez enfile ça !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire un mot, Yuya se précipita dans la salle de bain avant de revenir avec un peignoir. Il allait s'approcher de Nishikido quand ce dernier le lui arracha des mains en le fusillant des yeux.

- Ne me touche pas, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Tegoshi lui offrit un sourire entendu avant de s'incliner légèrement pour s'excuser. En sautillant joyeusement, il retourna sur le lit de son aîné avant de sauter dessus tandis que Ryo s'habillait plus dignement avec précipitation et nervosité. Quand il eut fini de nouer sa ceinture, fermement serrée, il s'avança vers Yuya, les mains crispées sur ses hanches.

- Sors d'ici !

- S'il te plait... Juste une partie...

Et sous les yeux ahuris de Nishikido, Tegoshi lui fit le regard le plus mielleux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un vrai regard de chien battu. Les lèvres pincées et tremblotantes, les yeux larmoyants. Il fallait l'avouer, il était terriblement attirant comme ça. Se forçant à garder ses esprits, Ryo plaqua sa paume contre son front, commençant à grogner de plus en plus fort.

- Tegoshi tu sors d'ici tout de suite !

- Juste une toute petite partie...

- Tegoshi !

- Cinq minutes !

- Je vais t'en coller une si tu continues ! On dirait que t'as rien compris à ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure !

- Deux minutes ! Pitiéééé....

Et c'est sous les cris et les suplications de Yuya que Ryo l'attrapa par les aiselles avant de le jeter sans ménagement sur son épaule. Il ne fut aucunement surprit en sentant que son cadet n'était pas plus lourd qu'un enfant ! Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à battre désespérément des bras et des jambes, jappant comme un chien. Ce qui ne fit aucunement changer d'avis son aîné et Tegoshi se retrouva une fois de plus à la porte ! C'est avec un regard noir que Nishikido la referma en la claquant ! Soupirant comme un damné, il alla s'étendre de tout son long sur son lit, complètement épuisé. Les jambes et bras écartés, il fixa le plafond pendant quelques minutes, cherchant à faire le point. Mais sa tête était si lourde qu'il sentit ses paupières papillonner de plus en plus lentement et longtemps. Très vite, le sommeil l'assaillit sans qu'il en comprenne réellement la cause. Ses idées s'emmêlèrent les unes avec les autres.

- Eh ben t'es vraiment fatigué toi !

Un clignement de paupière... Yuya, assis en tailleur à ses côtés, dos à lui.

Un deuxième clignement de paupière... Le regard tendre et joyeux de Tegoshi croisant le sien avant qu'il ne se retourne vers la télé allumée. Une marque rougeâtre sur chacune de ses joues.

Un troisième clignement de paupière... Ryo trouva la force d'émettre un beuglement quelque peu engourdi.

- Espèce de petit merdeux...

Un quatrième clignement de paupière... Le rire de Yuya lui bouleversant le coeur.

Un cinquième clignement de paupière... La voix de Yuya, d'un sérieux et d'une sincérité à toute épreuve puis qui commença à dériver pour finalement devenir aussi insignifiante qu'auparavant.

- Au fait, M. l'expérimenté... Je suis incapable de coucher avec qui que ce soit alors tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir avec moi. J'ai aucun problème d'ordre physique, hein, ne te méprends pas ! Je suis un homme très bien développé d'abord !

Un sixième clignement de paupière... Les hurlements de Tegoshi alors qu'il venait de perdre. Bien sûr c'était la machine qui avait planté ! En aucun cas, Yuya Tegoshi était assez idiot pour perdre une quelconque partie ! Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Ryo. Cette fois, ses paupières se fermèrent définitivement et la dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de plonger dans un long sommeil réparateur fut une sensation chaude et exquise sur son front, comme un baiser déposé avec tendresse.

Cette nuit là, Nishikido ne fit aucun cauchemar... Ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis des années sûrement. Cependant, il se réveilla une fois, sous les coups des quatre heures du matin. Autant dire qu'il mit un très long moment à comprendre où il était et ce qu'il y faisait. Les cheveux dans tous les sens ayant apparemment eut l'attaque d'un pétard, les yeux bouffis et plissés. La bouche pâteuse qu'il essaya vainement de faire revivre avec l'aide de sa langue. Doucement, il se redressa avant de vouloir passer une main sur son visage. C'est alors qu'il sentit un poids sur son coude, le maintenant contre les draps. Baissant des yeux hagards en se penchant, il tomba alors sur un spectacle plus que perturbant. A force de vouloir jouer, Tegoshi avait dû s'endormir, la manette encore dans ses mains et la télé encore allumée. Le souffle de Ryo s'accéléra quelque peu alors que ses yeux observaient Yuya. Lorsqu'il ne parlait ou ne criait pas... Tegoshi ressemblait vraiment à un ange, aussi pur et innocent, aussi fragile et frêle. Il représentait la candeur elle-même.

La tête posée sur le creux du coude de Nishikido, il avait toujours le dos tourné à son aîné, les deux bras pliés contre son torse. Ses lèvres entrouvertes paraissaient ressortir dans la pénombre de la nuit, éclairées par la lumière de la télévision. Elles semblaient horriblement tentatrices, ne demandant qu'à être parcourues avec douceur et tendresse. Ryo se surprit lui-même en sentant le désir d'y goûter le traverser. Ses propres lèvres se pincèrent avant de se crisper. Il était magnifique, d'une beauté rarissime que Nishikido n'avait encore jamais vu. Une beauté terriblement perturbante qui faisait de chacun de ses sourires un baume pour le coeur, chacun de ses rires une avalanche de sensations chaleureuses, chacun de ses regards un monde nouveau qui ne demandait qu'à être visité. Et si on revenait à l'exemple du chien... Qu'il ne demandait qu'à être adopté !

Il était la lumière brillant dans l'obscurité que Ryo cherchait à tout prix à ne pas suivre, de peur d'être trop ébloui pour finalement qu'elle s'éteigne avant de lui avoir donné la clé du paradis. Combien de temps est-ce qu'il resta ainsi ? Complètement noyé dans sa contemplation de l'être qui s'était endormi près de lui ? Le seul détail qui aurait pu tout gâcher était le léger filet de bave qui s'étendait sur la manche de Nishikido et qui provenait de la bouche de M. Tegoshi... Mais contre toute attente et au lieu de grogner, Ryo étouffa un rire avant de se rallonger, évitant au possible de laisser dériver ses yeux sur le corps idyllique et terriblement sexy de son cadet. Restant légèrement tourné vers Yuya, Nishikido fixa un long moment encore le creux des épaules du plus jeune. De temps en temps, son regard admirait l'éclat de la lumière provenant de la télé s'agiter dans les mèches châtains de Tegoshi, les faisant paraître d'une douceur incomparable. Etait-ce une illusion ? Ryo aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que non car il était sûr d'une chose... Yuya était bel et bien quelqu'un d'incomparable. Et nul doute que demain matin au réveil, Nishikido lui hurlerait dessus avec une mine colérique, de peur de céder devant une telle beauté...

***

La vie aux côtés de Yuya avait un goût de paradis. C'était sûrement l'idée que refusait d'admettre Nishikido, six mois après que son cadet soit devenu son patron. C'était avec surprise et surtout une immense joie que Ryo redécouvrait chaque jour la vie. Avec lui, il était hors de question de se déshabiller plusieurs fois dans la journée pour aller satisfaire les désirs d'un ou deux hommes d'affaire ! La vie aux côtés de Yuya... C'était jouer à la Wii vingt heures sur vingt quatre ! Le reste du temps, c'était pour s'empiffrer. Il refusait toujours de mettre un pied dehors. C'était une vision quelque peu simpliste de la vie...Et Nishikido s'y était très vite adapté, finissant par l'adorer. Plus le temps passait et plus il devenait aussi feignant que son cadet, peut-être même presque aussi insupportable. A chaque fois qu'on les mettait tous les deux seuls dans une pièce, quelque soit le sujet de conversation, ça finissait toujours par se terminer par des hurlements ! Chacun voulant absolument défendre son point de vue et démontrer qu'il avait raison. Mais même dans ces moments-là, Ryo aimait cette vie. Cette vie simple et paisible... Croiser Asano tous les jours était un véritable supplice qui commençait à s'atténuer avec le temps. Ce dernier ne semblait plus avoir la moindre intention de le toucher. Comme si le fait d'avoir été choisi par Yuya l'avait immunisé aux yeux de tous. C'était quelque chose que Nishikido n'arrivait pas à comprendre, pourquoi Tegoshi l'avait choisi lui et pas un autre. A chaque fois, son cadet changeait de conversation.

Bien sûr, Ryo faisait en sorte que personne n'ait de soupçons sur son adaptation à sa nouvelle vie. Question de fierté ! Que penseraient les gens si l'arrogant et sûr de lui Nishikido avoué qu'en réalité, il adorait passer son temps aux côtés d'un gamin à l'âge mental avoisinant les deux ans et demi ?! Qu'il préférait largement jouer plutôt que de coucher avec des gens contre sa volonté et uniquement pour l'argent ?! Hum, en fin de compte c'était plutôt logique comme raisonnement mais Ryo détestait avouer qu'il supportait Yuya ! Ouais, il l'adorait pas non plus fallait pas pousser ! Ce n'était qu'un morveux sans aucune intelligence et qui en plus lui piquait à chaque fois la moitié de ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Soit disant qu'il était en pleine croissance... Tss n'importe quoi ! Il fallait vraiment être complètement déréglé du ciboulot pour s'attacher à lui !

- MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT DEREGLE DU CIBOULOT TOI !

Les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, Ryo fusilla des yeux son voisin. Tous les deux étaient avachis sur le lit du cadet, le dos contre le mur. Dans leurs mains, deux manettes de Xbox 360... Parce que bien sûr Yuya avait toutes les consoles inimaginables ! Sur les draps traînaient divers paquets de M&M's, de smarties et autres friandises toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Il y avait aussi des paquets de chips ainsi que des monsters munch dont Tegoshi raffolait... Limite s'il n'en demandait pas dans son sommeil parfois ! En clair, un royaume Tegoshidien rien que pour eux ! Et Ryo ne put qu'esquisser un sourire bien-heureux, pensant qu'il devait avoir pris au moins deux kilos depuis qu'il était ici. Cependant, il fut très vite ramené brutalement à la réalité par son singe de voisin qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles.

- T'ES COMPLETEMENT TARE !

- TEGOSHI ARRETE DE HURLER !

- TOI D'ABORD !

Ryo leva les yeux au ciel, pensant vraiment qu'il avait un enfant de deux ans et demi à ses côtés... Terriblement séduisant. Ah, ça devenait gênant là ! Ces derniers temps, dès que les yeux de Nishikido se posaient sur son cadet, il finissait toujours ses réflexions par : terriblement séduisant ! Non pas qu'il regardait souvent Yuya ou qu'il réfléchissait souvent à lui ! Vous vous méprenez, là ! Ah ,trop tard... Devenant quelque peu grincheux, Nishikido donna un coup de coude à Tegoshi qui s'était presque avachi sur lui histoire de lui percer un peu plus les tympans.

- C'EST LA WII LA MIEUX !

- Non ! Répliqua Ryo d'un ton catégorique.

- Mais si je te dis que si, écoute-moi à la fin !

- Et moi je vais te le redire pour l'énième fois ! La mieux c'est la 360 !

- RAH SACRILEGE !

Criant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Yuya s'écroula sur son lit, jouant le mort. Sa langue pendait à moitié en dehors de sa bouche grande ouverte et Nishikido le regarda avec un air exaspéré. Esquissant une grimace, il laissa échapper un gémissement de dégoût avant de reporter son attention sur la télé, un sourire en coin.

- Ah enfin la paix ! Je vais pouvoir manger le reste des M&M's !

Alors que Ryo se penchait déjà avec un immense air de victoire placardé sur le visage, Tegoshi reprit vie par un heureux miracle et lui sauta aussitôt dessus, criant d'une voix stridente.

- NAN PITIEEEE !

Nishikido se retrouva alors complètement avachi sur le dos, un Yuya gigotant comme un fou allongé sur lui. Apparemment, Monsieur Tegoshi désirait plus que tout récupérer le paquet de M&M's que tenait son aîné et c'est avec hargne qu'il se battait de toutes ses forces. Gesticulant dans tous les sens, ils commencèrent à s'emmêler alors que Ryo éclatait de rire sous les tentatives désespérées de Yuya pour récupérer son précieux bien. Le pauvre cadet avait une mine terriblement concentrée, les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés ainsi que les lèvres mordues. Il était vraiment prêt à tout donner juste pour quelque chose à manger et c'est sans vraiment forcer que Nishikido le fit basculer ventre contre les draps. Enfaite il n'eut qu'à utiliser la force même de Tegoshi pour le faire perdre l'équilibre et en profiter. Se positionnant nonchalemment à califourchon sur le dos de Yuya, il commença alors à manger un part un les M&M's qu'il tenait sous les cris de rage du plus jeune.

En temps normal, Ryo aurait détesté être touché et toucher Tegoshi mais là... Il devait avouer qu'il était bien. Sentir son cadet gigoter comme un forcené sous lui c'était une sensation quelque peu... Perverse ?! Ah il devenait pervers ? Ses yeux devinrent exorbités alors qu'il ouvrait en grand la bouche, une main en suspend près de ses lèvres. Non, il n'était pas comme ça, il ne pouvait pas être comme ça ! C'était impossible avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu il ne pouvait décemment pas devenir ainsi ! Et le fait que ça soit à cause du plus bel homme de la terre n'était en aucun cas un argument valable... Quoi ? QUOI ? Le plus bel homme de la terre ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de penser à Yuya en ces termes ? Ah, ce gamin le rendait vraiment fou, ç'en devenait inquiétant ! Presque dégoûté de lui-même, il baissa sa garde, donnant l'ouverture tant attendu de Tegoshi qui lui donna un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes.

Poussant un hoquet de surprise, il leva les mains... Dont celle qui tenait le paquet de M&M's. C'est avec des yeux horrifiés que Yuya contempla la fin du monde : toutes ces petites friandises tombant comme des flocons de neige sur le sol, à côté de lui. Ses hurlements redoublèrent d'ampleur alors qu'il se battait comme un tigre pour faire lâcher Ryo. Dans la lutte, les deux garçons roulèrent sur le côté et s'écrasèrent avec lourdeur sur le sol, Tegoshi toujours sous Nishikido. Débuta alors une bataille pour savoir qui avait les plus longs bras et pourrait avoir les premiers M&M's avant l'autre. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Hannette qui marcha d'un pas calme jusqu'à un porte manteau pour y accrocher deux smoking. Enfin, elle posa les yeux sur les deux énergumènes qui s'était figés, les yeux exorbités tournés vers elle. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que Ryo et Yuya ne se pointent réciproquement du doigt.

- C'est lui qu'à commençé !

- C'est pas vrai c'est toi ! Répliqua Nishikido.

- Menteur !

- Menteur toi-même !

Levant les yeux au ciel alors que Nishikido administrait un coup sur l'arrière de la tête de Tegoshi, elle finit par prendre la parole et chacun put parfaitement entendre l'once de nervosité qu'elle contenait dans sa voix.

- M. Asano organise un banquet ce soir... Vous devrez vous habillez en conséquence !

- On est obligés d'y aller ?! Protesta aussitôt Yuya.

- Oui, je suis désolée... Murmura Hannette, les yeux étrangement voilés.

Sans plus de cérémonie elle retourna vers la porte d'entrée et jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux garçons et plus particulièrement à Tegoshi.

- Soyez prêts pour dix neuf heures !

Puis elle partit. Yuya la suivit des yeux jusqu'au bout, les siens plissés, comme s'il réfléchissait. Se rendant compte qu'il ne se battait plus, Ryo posa ses coudes repliés sur les omoplates de Tegoshi avant de le questionner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu trouves pas qu'elle était étrange ?

- Comment ça ?! Demanda Nishikido, les sourcils froncés.

Yuya haussa d'abord les épaules avant de murmurer.

- Je ne sais pas... Mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude ! En temps normal elle aurait éclaté de rire en nous voyant ainsi !

Se rappelant soudainement la position dans laquelle ils étaient, Nishikido sursauta en poussant un cri étranglé. Se relevant avec précipitation, il s'attendait à ce que Tegoshi se jette à présent sur la nourriture qu'il voulait tant. Pourtant, le plus jeune se releva doucement avant de se diriger vers les deux smokings, la mine pensive. Ryo était complètement perdu et c'est les mains fourrées dans les poches et les yeux plissés qu'il s'approcha également.

- Peut-être qu'elle est stressée pour la préparation du banquet ! Proposa t-il.

Yuya tourna les yeux vers lui, un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

- Sûrement !

Pourtant, Nishikido lut parfaitement la lueur incertaine dans le regard de son patron avant que ce dernier ne reprenne son observation des deux habits.

- Je me demande qui il y aura à ce truc... Murmura Tegoshi, les yeux hagards.

Ryo continua de le fixer un bon moment, sans savoir que cette soirée allait être la première étape qui changerait leur vie.

__________________________________________________

En six mois, Nishikido n'avait jamais eu la malchance de croiser Yuya en smoking noir et la première pensée qu'il eut en entrant à dix neuf heures moins le quart fut qu'en réalité, ces six mois avaient été pour la paix de son âme ! Car il n'y avait jamais eu de spectacle si perturbant, si bouleversant que de contempler Tegoshi dans un smoking noir et il comprit aussitôt que son cœur ne l'aurait jamais supporté... ce qu'il ne fit pas à ce moment là ! Yuya était devant la glace de sa salle de bain, essayant désespérément de nouer sa cravate autour de son cou. Sans avertir de sa présence, Ryo resta une main en suspend, s'apprêtant à taper contre la porte. Ses yeux s'étaient figés, ses lèvres entrouvertes. En aucun cas il ne se serait attendu à croiser une pareille beauté. Il arrivait très bien à résister à Tegoshi en temps normal, du moins c'est ce qu'il aimait croire, mais là... L'habit épousait parfaitement les courbes fines de son corps, le rendant plus magnifique que n'importe quel mannequin. Le noir lui apportait une maturité que Nishikido n'aurait même jamais pu imaginer chez le Yuya qu'il connaissait.

Une maturité presque gênante qui poussait Ryo à se demander qui était en réalité le jeune garçon qu'il avait devant lui, se demandant si c'était bien le même avec qui il avait joué quelques heures auparavant. Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre Tegoshi. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeune homme qui était resté dans son enfance pure et dure ! Il n'avait jamais voulu voir plus loin... Pourtant... Alors que ses yeux contemplaient avec une lueur indéfinissable l'allure du Yuya qu'il avait devant lui, il se surprit à vouloir le connaître. Pas celui avec qui il passait ses journées, mais celui que Tegoshi faisait tout pour lui cacher, pour faire mourir au fond de lui et ne garder que ce qu'il voulait paraitre. Le voir en smoking lui donnait envie de gratter la surface pour aller voir en profondeur, qu'importe ce qu'il y trouverait. Et c'était perturbant... Car il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur son cadet, le voyant comme quelqu'un d'inoffensif. Aujourd'hui il prenait enfin conscience qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un jeune homme de vingt ans et dont la beauté surpassait toutes les personnes qu'il avait un jour pu croiser. C'était impressionnant comme un simple habit pouvait changer une personne qu'on croyait avoir cernée et sans même comprendre pourquoi, une teinte flamboyante naquit sur ses joues lorsque Tegoshi tourna la tête vers lui.

Yuya avait les lèvres plissées et les sourcils froncés, en pleine concentration. Ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux noirs ressortaient avec une beauté incomparable par rapport à son smoking. Le cœur de Nishikido ne put que défaillir, s'accélérant bien plus que de nécessaire alors que son souffle devenait irrégulier et sifflant. Sa main encore en l'air avait commencé à trembler et Ryo la plaqua contre sa jambe, poing serré sous le regard attentif de son cadet. Sa seule consolation fut que apparemment, Tegoshi était autant perturbé que lui devant son voisin en smoking. Nishikido le vit déglutir difficilement avant de reporter nerveusement son attention sur son reflet. Savoir qu'il faisait de l'effet sur le plus jeune lui fit un plaisir presque... Malsain. S'approchant doucement, il s'adossa contre un mur, près de Yuya qui lui adressa un sourire bref, posant ses yeux pas plus d'un quart de seconde sur lui.

- Tu... tu es pas mal !

- Toi aussi... Murmura Ryo, ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer à dévorer son cadet des yeux.

Observant les gestes saccadés de Tegoshi, Nishikido comprit bientôt qu'en réalité, si Yuya n'arrivait pas à mettre sa cravate avant son arrivé, c'était encore pire maintenant ! Le pauvre n'avait plus aucune coordination et chacune des ses tentatives ratées était ponctuée par un gémissement plaintif. S'autorisant un sourire, Ryo souffla d'une voix sensuelle et érotique.

- Je suis si beau que ça ?!

Tegoshi émit un grognement, sans oser un regard vers lui avant de continuer à essayer vainement de mettre cette fichu cravate. Le cœur de Nishikido battait follement dans sa poitrine, lui hurlant de frôler même un instant cette peau si délicate qu'il avait sous les yeux... Lui hurlant de goûter à ce fruit défendu. Pourtant il luttait de toutes ses forces, se concentrant pour faire à la place craquer son cadet. Ça paraissait évident que Yuya n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement mais est-ce qu'il était la seule raison ? Soudain, Tegoshi parut en avoir marre et tapa férocement avec ses mains contre le lavabo, planta un regard nerveux sur celui fiévreux de Ryo.

- Tu... Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça s'il te plaît ?!

- Pourquoi ? Demanda avec sincérité Nishikido.

Yuya l'observa un instant. Lui et ses mèches brunes tombant avec délice sur ses yeux. Lui et son regard si sombre. Lui et cette beauté sous laquelle il avait l'impression d'être écrasé. Lui et cette façon de le mettre en ébullition de haut en bas pour après venir innocemment lui demander pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde... C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Il répliqua d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Parce que ça me gêne, voilà tout !

Ryo esquissa un immense sourire, fier de lui. S'il ne pouvait pas réfréner ses pensées plus que douteuses sur son cadet, alors autant que lui aussi soit bouleversé ! C'était un jeu dangereux, il le savait, mais il ne supportait pas d'avoir un tel être en face de lui sans savoir qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Soudain, il remarqua que Yuya riait beaucoup moins depuis qu'ils avaient leurs smokings... est-ce qu'un simple habit pouvait changer leur personnalité ? Sûrement. Maintenant qu'ils étaient "bien" habillés, faire les enfants semblait être une option révolue. Et c'était là le problème car s'ils arrêtaient de faire tout et n'importe quoi, il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'admirer l'un et l'autre ! Ce qui était particulièrement embêtant. L'observant encore quelques minutes, Nishikido poussa soudain un soupir d'exaspération avant de s'avancer vers Tegoshi, le forçant à se raidir. Aussitôt, Ryo fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux juste t'aider ! T'as pas l'air très à l'aise avec la cravate ! Fit-il remarquer en la pointant du doigt.

Yuya émit un gémissement plaintif, se tournant finalement vers son ainé. Nishikido fit alors son sourire le plus enjôleur avant de poser ses mains sur la cravate de Tegoshi. Ce dernier avait levé la tête vers le plafond, les lèvres pincées et les yeux fermés. Ryo laissa dériver un regard brûlant sur la bouche de son cadet avant d'émettre un rire légèrement moqueur, reprenant son travail.

- Tu as l'air terrorisé !

Il sentit le corps entier de Yuya frissonner sous ses doigts et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Tegoshi répliqua avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche pour le questionner.

- Je suis stressé ! Ce n'est pas pareil ! J'aime pas les banquets ! Que des hommes d'affaires, que des sujets sérieux, que des smokings...

- Et que des cravates... Termina Ryo avec un sourire.

Yuya parut se calmer lentement, esquissant également un sourire. Finalement il rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur son reflet dans la glace. Nishikido fit de même, le contemplant un long moment avant d'éclater de rire.

- J'aurai jamais cru que tu puisses être aussi beau rien qu'avec un ensemble noir ! Félicitation le bébé !

Aussitôt Tegoshi le fusilla des yeux. Après avoir vérifié que Ryo en avait fini avec sa cravate, il chassa les mains de son aîné avec empressement et nervosité sous le regard intense de ce dernier. Mais alors qu'il allait partir sans dire quoi que ce soit, Nishikido passa son bras autour de ses épaules, le forçant à se tourner vers le miroir dans lequel Ryo s'observait à présent. Quelques minutes passèrent, tandis qu'ils s'observaient doucement. Yuya se demanda brièvement si son aîné avant remarqué à quel point son souffle s'était accéléré à un tel contact et à quel point ses joues étaient devenues rouges. La réponse fut très vite donnée lorsque le regard de Nishikido se fit fiévreux et qu'il murmura d'une voix sensuelle et amusé.

- La promiscuité est une arme redoutable, ne ?!

- Tu ne veux pas que je te touche mais toi tu ne te gênes pas ! Fit sèchement remarquer Yuya.

- Où est passé le gamin insupportable que je connais ? Demanda Ryo avec une voix étrangement douce, peut-être inquiète.

- Il est étouffé sous ce fichu smoking !

Nishikido éclata d'un rire sincère, ébouriffant les cheveux de Tegoshi qui se contenta de grogner, véritablement terrorisé cette fois. Se tournant vers lui, Ryo passa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer gentiment à le regarder. Yuya esquiva longuement l'échange avant de finalement ne pouvoir faire autrement. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'un rassurant et l'autre nerveux. Nishikido finit par froncer les sourcils.

- Ça va aller ?

- Bien sûr pourquoi ?! Répliqua en grognant le plus jeune.

- Tu... Tu es étrange. Je ne te reconnais pas ! Répondit franchement Ryo.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux apeurés, Tegoshi l'observa un long moment.

- J'aime pas...

- Les banquets, je sais ! Termina Ryo. Allez on va s'en sortir et tu ne feras aucune bêtise, ne ?!

Yuya fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Nishikido prit un air exaspéré, énumérant d'une voix blasée.

- Faire la danse du ventre que tu ne sais d'ailleurs aucunement faire devant des hommes riches ! Faire des roulades par terre ! Manger comme un porcinet ! Crier à tout va !

- Ah quelle merveilleuse description ! Ce garçon doit être une véritable perle !

Ryo leva les yeux au ciel devant l'immense sourire malicieux de Tegoshi mais au moins, pendant une seconde, il eut l'impression de retrouver celui qu'il connaissait et qu'il faisait souvent semblant de détester. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Nishikido plissa les yeux.

- Tu vas t'en sortir ?!

- HE JE SUIS PAS UN BEBE !

Protesta aussitôt Yuya avec une hargne destructrice et Ryo écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant d'éclater de rire. Alors qu'il commençait à sortir de la salle de bain, Tegoshi ouvrit nonchalamment la bouche, ni vu ni connu.

- Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui a les yeux tombants !

En quelques secondes, Yuya sentit un regard noir lui irradier le dos et il émit un rire sadique, tel le diable en personne tout en sortant de la pièce. Décidément, Tegoshi était bel et bien un sal gosse ! Nishikido le suivit à son tour, marmonnant pour lui-même.

- Espèce de petit merdeux !

__________________________________________________

A peine avait-il franchi la porte que Ryo aurait voulu partir en courant ! Il n'était jamais venu dans cette pièce-là de la demeure et il aurait préféré ne jamais y mettre les pieds. Immense était le mot qui lui convenait le mieux... Affreusement décorée, elle empestait le luxe de partout, créant une ambiance plus oppressante qu'autre chose. A peine un pied à l'intérieur qu'il se sentait déjà nauséeux, esquissant une grimace. Curieux de savoir si son cadet ressentait la même chose, il baissa les yeux vers lui, se figeant quelque peu. Yuya était complètement paniqué, les lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes. Son regard était hagard, perdu dans le vide, droit devant lui. Son teint était devenu livide en quelques secondes chrono et il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Nishikido était devenu mort d'inquiétude, observant son cadet avec des yeux brûlants. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le supplier de recommencer à sourire, de recommencer à rire, de recommencer à faire toutes ces idioties qu'il faisait en temps normal et les répliques plus que débiles qu'il sortait à longueur de journée. Il aurait voulu le secouer pour le faire revenir sur terre et le tirer de ce monde noir et sombre dans lequel il semblait avoir sombré. Ryo aurait voulu glisser sa main dans la sienne, sans aucun doute d'une chaleur incomparable. Il aurait voulu glisser ses doigts contre les siens pour les enlacer et les serrer doucement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose au lieu de rester planté là à le regarder s'enterrer dans une terreur dont il ne comprenait pas la cause. Car Yuya aurait pu lui dire tout ce qu'il aurait voulu... Nishikido voyait bien que c'était quelque chose de grave, quelque chose de profond que les mots ne pouvaient pas atteindre ou réfréner. Et il ne pouvait faire un geste, complètement perdu.

Où était le Tegoshi qu'il côtoyait depuis six mois maintenant ? Où était le Tegoshi qui n'avait aucune pensée profonde sans éclater de rire en crachant son lait par les narines quelques secondes plus tard ? Il adorait détester ce Yuya là... Mais il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'il existe un autre Yuya Tegoshi...Qui avait réussi à se cacher si profondément que Ryo n'avait même pas eu l'idée qu'il puisse exister. C'était une pensée presque honteuse que de supposer que l'on avait vécu avec une personne pendant plusieurs mois... Sans rien voir de ce qui était en fait peut-être le vrai Tegoshi. Ryo était perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser. Peut-être était-il juste malade ? Peut-être que Yuya avait simplement attrapé un coup de froid et cherchait à faire le dur à cuire, celui qui ne tombait jamais malade. Mais comment en être sûr quand la personne la plus concernée refusait tout échange verbal ou même physique avec lui ? Tegoshi s'était replié sur lui-même, complètement sourd aux mots que pouvait par moment prononcer Nishikido. Il se contentait de fixer toujours le même point... Inlassablement. Soudain, Yuya releva lentement la tête, une lueur de colère pure dans ses yeux crispés. Ryo fronça les sourcils avant qu'une ombre ne les cache du lustre en cristal qui diffusait sa lumière dans toute la pièce. Nishikido tourna la tête, tombant alors sur Asano. Ce dernier semblait nerveux, pour la première fois depuis que Ryo le connaissait. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la voix de Tegoshi s'éleva, d'un ton froid et dur que Nishikido ne lui avait jamais entendu.

- Pourquoi ?!

Perdu, Nishikido fixa Yuya un long moment avant de reporter son attention sur Koan qui regardait son fils avec une expression sombre, peut-être triste. Apparemment, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un seul mot et Tegoshi réitéra sa question avec plus de force, cette fois fulminant de rage... Et de peur.

- POURQUOI ?!

- Tego calme-toi !

Murmura d'un ton apaisant Ryo, les yeux paniqués, alors que la plupart des invités se tournaient vers Yuya, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Il se tourna finalement vers Asano, le suppliant du regard de faire quelque chose... Ce dernier ouvrit enfin la bouche, d'un ton se voulant calme et posé. Pourtant Nishikido perçut parfaitement la note fébrile qui était cachée du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Il n'était pas invité !

- Mais il est là ! Fit remarquer Tegoshi d'un ton cinglant.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, Asano se tourna finalement vers Ryo, qui ne comprenait plus rien, semblant supplier n'importe qui de lui expliquer.

- Vous pouvez partir, pour vous le banquet est annulé !

- He ? Pourquoi ?

- Contentez-vous de retourner dans vos chambres... Et enfermez-vous.

Termina t-il en regardant une dernière fois Tegoshi qui le fixait d'un air rageur. Finalement il rejoignit un homme d'affaire sûrement aussi fortuné que lui avec qui il engagea la conversation, arborant un immense sourire. Pourtant, une fraction de seconde il tourna les yeux vers eux, semblant s'étonner de les trouver là. Nishikido reprit alors ses esprits, sursautant presque. Se tournant vers Yuya, il ouvrit la bouche mais resta en suspend pendant quelques secondes, perturbé. Tegoshi avait les lèvres serrées et crispées. Ses yeux étaient plissés et durs... D'une dureté que Ryo ne lui connaissait et d'une rancœur que l'aîné n'aurait jamais pensé que Yuya puisse éprouver. Pour lui, Tegoshi était le garçon joyeux et enfantin, alors le voir avec une telle haine et une telle peur dans les yeux était déstabilisant. Se voulant calme et posé, il esquissa un sourire avant d'agiter sa main devant les yeux de Yuya, essayant de le faire revenir à la réalité.

- Bon ben on y va ou pas alors ?!

Tegoshi tourna la tête vers lui, entrouvrant les lèvres. Apparemment il voulait dire quelque chose mais n'arrivait plus à émettre le moindre mot. Ryo leva ses deux mains, les sourcils haussés.

- Alors ?!

Yuya regarda autour de lui, semblant à présent perdu. Baissant la tête, ses yeux bougeaient frénétiquement de droite à gauche. Plusieurs fois ses lèvres bougèrent mais à chaque fois, ce fut dans le vide. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler alors que son pied commençait à taper nerveusement contre le sol. Nishikido en vint même à se demander s'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer... Quand soudain, Tegoshi se mit à courir. Quittant la pièce sous le regard ahuri de Ryo, il se précipita dans le couloir pour disparaître. Encore sous le choc, le pauvre Nishikido fit le tour de la pièce avec son regard, une expression atterrée sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer là ? Qu'avait-il raté comme épisode pour se retrouver aussi largué ? C'était comme si le manège à sensation forte avait brutalement commencé et que Ryo n'avait pas de ceinture de sécurité... Et il détestait ça !

Passant une main sur sa tempe, il se la gratta férocement, cherchant désespérément à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. De qui avaient parlé Yuya et Koan ? Pourquoi Tegoshi s'était-il soudain énervé ? Tout avait commençé au moment où ils étaient entrés dans cette pièce... Non tout avait débuté au moment où Tegoshi avait appris qu'ils participeraient à un banquet avec des hommes d'affaires. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment ? Rah, si seulement il lui avait expliqué les choses clairement avant de s'enfuir comme ça... Pour faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Commençant à s'inquiéter, Nishikido reprit rapidement ses esprits, se rendant compte qu'il avait laissé Yuya complètement seul avec lui-même.

Juste avant de partir son regard croisa celui de Asano... Sombre et coupable. Oui, Ryo n'avait pas toutes les pièces du puzzle mais il possédait une certitude : Tegoshi ne devait pas rester seul. Se mettant à son tour à courir, il se jeta dans le couloir, regardant de chaque côté. Par où était-il parti déjà ? Ah ce n'était pas le moment que ses neurones le lâchent ! Petits, petits, par ici ! Légèrement essoufflé, Nishikido laissa échapper un couinement plaintif. Non, pas maintenant... Soudain, les images lui revinrent en mémoire et il courut aussitôt sur sa droite. Il ne mit pas très longtemps avant de retrouver son cadet, dans les toilettes réservées aux invités. La porte comme celles des bars de Cow-Boys battait encore avec fureur, signe qu'une véritable tornade avait dû passer par là. Posant ses mains pour la calmer, Ryo entra doucement dans les toilettes, un regard des plus attentifs sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Son cœur commença à s'affoler alors qu'il retrouvait Yuya penché sur un des lavabo, les bras tendus avec ses mains sur les rebords blancs. Sa tête était baissée, cachée à Nishikido qui sentit une inquiétude incroyable l'envahir alors qu'il pouvait voir ce petit corps tremblait de toute part, terrorisé.

Pour la première fois, Ryo le voyait en situation d'instabilité. Il le sentait, c'était aussi palpable que les murs qui les entouraient. Le Tegoshi qu'il avait devant lui n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec celui auquel il avait été habitué, celui qu'il lui avait donné comme façade pendant six mois. C'était comme si toutes les barrières s'écroulaient les unes après les autres et le résultat était plus que terrifiant. Yuya ressemblait à un animal blessé, un animal sauvage qu'il ne fallait surtout pas approcher sous peine qu'il ne s'enfuie ou ne s'écroule. Un silence pesant et oppressant s'était installé dans la pièce, seulement rythmé par le souffle rauque et sifflant de Tegoshi, qui apparemment faisait tout son possible pour retrouver une respiration normale.

Soudain, son visage se redressa lentement, et leurs deux regards s'écarquillèrent, se croisant dans la glace qui surplombait le lavabo. D'après sa réaction, Yuya n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus seul et la présence de Ryo le fit légèrement bondir. Nishikido, lui, fut surpris par autre chose de beaucoup plus bouleversant. Tegoshi était pâle, horriblement pâle, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme oublié depuis très longtemps. Ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient tremblantes et rougies, signe qu'il avait dû les mordre férocement... Mais ce qui surprit le plus Ryo fut ses yeux. La lueur de malice et de joie qui y brillait en temps normal semblait avoir complètement disparu, n'avoir même jamais existé. Il n'y avait plus que la peine, le désespoir, la souffrance... Immensément présente. Et elle était démontrée par ses larmes, légères et presque invisibles qui coulaient pourtant bel et bien sur les joues satinées du plus jeune. Pourtant, à peine l'aîné eut-il le temps de froncer les sourcils que Tegoshi avait rebaissé la tête tout en ouvrant le robinet. Il s'aspergea de l'eau sur le visage, passant avec fermeté ses mains dessus.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, les larmes se confondaient à l'eau et il n'y avait plus aucune différence entre les deux. Mais c'était trop tard, Ryo les avait vues et il ne comptait pas les oublier. S'avançant doucement, il s'adossa contre un pan de mur, juste derrière Tegoshi qui l'observait bouger en suivant son reflet dans la glace. Finalement, Nishikido prit la parole, d'une voix hésitante qui trahissait sa nervosité face à une situation qu'il ne suivait absolument pas et qui commençait à l'agacer.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Aucune réponse, Yuya se contenta de baisser la tête à nouveau.

- Parles-moi... Dis-moi quelque chose... Qui puisse m'éclairer ! N'importe quoi !

Toujours aucune réponse. Ryo se décolla du mur, s'avançant vers Tegoshi, sa voix devenant plus forte.

- Explique-moi quelque chose, s'il te plait !

Les mains de Yuya se serrèrent davantage sur les rebords du lavabo.

- Juste un mot ! Même juste un mot mais parle-moi ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça, sans rien savoir ou comprendre !

Les doigts de Tegoshi devinrent blanchis alors que ses paupières se serraient fermement.

- De qui est-ce que tu parlais avec Asano tout à l'heure ?!

Un frisson parcourut le corps du cadet. Nishikido sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Les lèvres de Yuya se pincèrent, férocement, avec douleur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'expliques rien ?!

Soudain, Tegoshi se décolla du lavabo, se retournant d'un coup brusque vers Ryo sur qui il se jeta, sans plus de cérémonie. L'aîné eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que Yuya avait déjà déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses paupières closes. Ses mains s'étaient accrochées à son col, désespérément. Son corps tremblotant s'était collé au sien, cherchant presque à s'y cacher pour ne plus jamais s'en séparer. Et sur le coup, malgré la colère naissante de Nishikido, malgré son incompréhension la plus totale, malgré tout ce qui se passait autour de lui depuis le début de la soirée... Il oublia tout, absolument tout. Tout s'était envolé pour ne plus laisser qu'une seule sensation, celles d'une incroyable douceur, plus douce encore que le satin le plus pur. Ryo s'était maintes et maintes fois laissé surprendre à penser que les lèvres de Yuya paraissaient affreusement attirantes et aujourd'hui il pouvait sans aucun doute dire qu'il s'était affreusement trompé. Elles ne paraissaient pas attirantes, elles étaient attirantes. Elles étaient le péché même, aussi interdit que délicieux. Il pouvait sentir Tegoshi trembler contre lui et le fait que ce soit peut-être de plaisir lui enflamma le cœur, le martelant sans aucune pitié. Il n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, ni incité à continuer...

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en profiter. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de graver chacune des sensations qui l'envahissaient dans son cœur pour le reste de sa vie ! Aussi bien la moiteur de ses mains que la chaleur du corps de Yuya contre le sien. Il ne pouvait que s'agenouiller presque devant le paradis que lui faisait entrevoir Tegoshi... Pour bientôt le jeter en enfer lorsque le plus jeune s'écarta lentement, laissant Ryo sur la touche sans même qu'il n'ait terminé sa manœuvre. Les yeux toujours écarquillés, Nishikido eut beaucoup de mal à revenir à la réalité, complètement bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer et dont il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre toute l'étendue. Baissant les yeux, il croisa le regard brûlant de Yuya, planté dans le sien. Ils s'observèrent un long moment, aussi perdus l'un que l'autre, aussi chamboulés. Finalement, les joues de Tegoshi devinrent peu à peu flamboyantes alors qu'il murmurait dans un souffle et d'un ton hésitant.

- Je... Je suis désolé... Oublie ce qui vient de se passer...

Reculant d'un pas timide, le teint écarlate de Yuya sembla redoubler alors que, malgré son incompréhension, Ryo refusait tout bonnement que son cadet s'éloigne de lui. Ce fut comme si, Tegoshi s'était reculé au ralenti. Une sensation de vide et solitude l'avait alors envahi. Un sentiment inachevé, qui lui donnait envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi, pas aussi rapidement. C'était comme si le monde avait subitement revêtu des couleurs beaucoup plus claires, beaucoup plus chaudes le temps d'une brève seconde pour reprendre son manteau froid et gris l'instant d'après. Non, Nishikido voulait re-goûter à ces couleurs, re-goûter à cet éden. Sans même réfléchir, il attrapa le bras de Yuya qui s'apprêtait à partir sans un mot de plus. Le cadet leva des yeux surpris et perdus vers lui. Sans plus d'explications qu'avait fourni Tegoshi, Ryo l'attira contre lui, entourant son visage de ses mains, ses pouces caressant ses pommettes. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, cette fois avec plus de force.

Pour éviter que Yuya ne s'échappe, Nishikido se tourna, le plaquant doucement dos au mur, collant son corps au sien. Et pour la première fois... Ryo laissa libre court à ses envies. Pour la première fois, il s'autorisa à goûter pleinement à ces lèvres qui l'avaient si souvent attiré. Il commença à jouer avec, les attrapant d'une cadence lascive, les englobant chaleureusement avec les siennes. Si Tegoshi était resté dans un premier temps totalement inactif, il se prit très vite au jeu, cherchant à profiter au maximum de leur contact. Bientôt, Nishikido se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, juste le temps d'arracher un soupir rauque au plus jeune. C'est avec un sourire un tantinet sadique que Ryo mêla alors sa langue à ses lèvres, caressant celles de Yuya avec une tendresse infinie, la piquant par moment de milliers de baisers. Les bras du cadet s'étaient enroulés autour du cou de Nishikido, cherchant à l'attirer toujours un peu plus. L'aîné semblait chercher à redéfinir entièrement les lèvres du plus jeune, les retraçant avec un plaisir palpable, lui arrachant à lui-même des grognements de plaisir. C'était une infinité de délices implacables, toujours plus incroyables les uns que les autres. Ryo se noyait complètement dans la douceur des lèvres de Tegoshi, semblant vouloir y disparaître.

Lentement, il passa son pouce sur le menton de son cadet alors que le bout de sa langue demandait doucement l'accès à la bouche entière de Yuya. Nishikido le sentit tressaillir, hésitant avant de finalement accepter d'entrouvrir les lèvres. C'est avec une passion palpable qu'il s'insinua amoureusement, goûtant à la langue de Tegoshi au travers de la sienne. Leurs souffles se rejoignirent pour se compléter, s'unissant dans une osmose parfaite. Ryo put sentir le désir redoubler alors qu'il entendait leurs respirations devenir saccadées. Les mains de Yuya s'étaient glissées dans ses cheveux, les attrapant entre ses doigts pour semblait-il s'y accrocher comme une dernière bouée de sauvetage. Nishikido esquissa un sourire, son genoux s'égarant contre l'entre-jambe de Tegoshi qu'il sentit frémir sous ses caresses lentes et enivrantes. Leurs bouches semblaient avoir été faites l'une pour l'autre, s'accordant parfaitement dans une danse complexe et lascive.

Ryo s'écarta brusquement, le temps qu'ils reprennent chacun leurs souffles. Leurs regards se croisèrent, brûlants d'amour. Leurs lèvres rosies et entrouvertes s'appelaient presque en criant ainsi que leurs respirations rauques et essoufflés. Un énorme sourire de satisfaction s'étira sur le visage de Nishikido lorsque Yuya, n'y tenant plus, se recolla contre lui, parcourant la bouche de Ryo comme s'il y cherchait les trésors les plus beaux et les plus uniques. Les mains de Nishikido parcouraient frénétiquement le visage du plus jeune, se délectant de sa peau sans imperfection et d'une douceur incomparable. Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, cherchant toujours à aller plus près. Les caresses de Ryo avaient repris contre l'entrejambe de Tegoshi et le plus vieux pouvait jurer entendre le cœur de son cadet battre avec une telle rapidité que ça paraissait incroyable qu'il tienne encore debout !

C'était le plaisir à l'état pure et aucun ne jugea utile d'émettre l'idée qu'ils puissent aller plus loin. Premièrement, parce que de toute façon, aucun des deux en était capable. Deuxième, parce que dans l'état où ils étaient, ils étaient déjà au summum de la passion. Le baiser dura plusieurs longues minutes qui parurent ne durer que quelques secondes aux yeux des deux garçons. Finalement, ils se séparèrent doucement, le souffle court. Toujours collé au mur, Tegoshi posa le dos de sa tête contre la paroi derrière lui alors que Ryo semblait se noyer dans son cou, ses lèvres contres sa peau. Pourtant, ils ne bougeaient plus l'un comme l'autre, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale et peut-être à comprendre ce qui leur avait pris. Les minutes passèrent, dans un silence lourd, chacun semblant revenir à la réalité, durement. Peu à peu, leurs souffles devenaient plus normaux, même si leurs corps étaient encore fébriles. Soudain, après un long moment, Ryo brisa le silence et les ennuis commencèrent alors.

- P... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Fronçant les sourcils, essuyant la sueur qui perlait légèrement son front et qui avait commençé à coller ses mèches sur sa peau, Yuya répliqua d'une voix aussi tremblante que celle de son aîné.

- C... Comment ça ?!

- Tu t'es jeté sur moi ! Pourquoi ?

Surprit, Tegoshi écarquilla les yeux, incapable de répondre à ça. Le rouge lui montant aux joues, il perdit de l'assurance.

- Je... Je suis vraiment désolé.

- T'excuser ne sers à rien ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé !

Les yeux fermes et sombres de Ryo s'étaient plantés dans ceux perdus et fuyants de Yuya. Ce dernier essaya de s'échapper de son regard intense mais n'y parvint pas, ne pouvant que se mettre à trembler.

- Je... Je...

Nishikido le fixait avec une possessivité qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Il était perdu et ne pouvait plus rien faire à part s'en prendre à Tegoshi. Il avait besoin de comprendre, il avait besoin de savoir. C'était devenu une question de vie ou de mort. Les larmes aux yeux, Yuya commençait à trembler avec force sous l'étreinte de Ryo qui ne s'était pas décollé. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher, sa voix incertaine brisant le silence pour en créer un autre d'une intensité palpable.

- Je... Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi...

Les yeux de Nishikido s'étaient écarquillés, horrifiés. Son corps s'était figé alors que son cœur avait pris une embarquée des plus douloureuse et rapide. D'un coup, le monde s'était effondré autour de lui, le jetant dans les ténèbres les plus sombres. Le retour à la réalité avait été brutale et ses lèvres se pincèrent avec une rage palpable, terrorisant son cadet.

- Tu... Tu crois ?! Comment ça tu crois ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu te payes ma tête c'est ça ?!

Alors que Yuya hochait négativement de la tête avec une frénésie désespérée, Ryo l'attrapa par le col avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur. Tegoshi poussa un hoquet de peur avant de fermer les yeux, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. Nishikido était rouge de rage, l'incompréhension avait laissé place à la colère. C'était tout bonnement impossible que Yuya puisse l'aimer, complètement impossible ! Lui, Ryo Nishikido ? Non. Toute sa vie, les gens l'avaient abandonné, le quittant toujours pour aller voir ailleurs. Lorsqu'il était devenu gigolo, il n'avait plus compté que sur l'argent des gens pour lesquels il se vendait. L'amour n'avait aucunement sa place dans sa vie, c'était un mot qui n'existait pas. Il était persuadé que Tegoshi était en train de se moquer de lui, cherchant à le mettre dans son lit...

Alors c'était ça, sa tactique ? Lui faire croire qu'il était différent ? Lui faire croire que Nishikido pouvait être quelqu'un de normal pour qui on pouvait finir par éprouver des sentiments ? C'était impossible ! Et il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau, il résisterait au piège terriblement machiavélique de Yuya qui venait de lui briser le cœur. Il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air, il ne faillirait pas... Qu'importe ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Tegoshi... Il ne le laisserait plus l'avoir de la sorte !

Soudain, un bruit les fit sursauter et ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers la porte des toilettes. Un homme, sûrement un homme d'affaire qui était là pour le banquet, se tenait dans l'entrebâillement, apparemment surprit de ce qu'il découvrait. Il avait une tâche de naissance d'une teinte brune sur la moitié du cou, débordant également sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Son regard passa de Ryo à Yuya, les détaillant avec un intérêt certain. Peu enclin à s'expliquer, Nishikido se décolla de son cadet, ne lui accordant plus un seul regard.

Pourtant, s'il avait daigné poser ses yeux sur lui, il aurait sûrement vu la pâleur soudaine de son visage, il aurait sûrement vu ses yeux se remplir de terreur et il aurait sûrement vu le crispement de son corps entier. Mais il ne pensait plus qu'à leur baiser, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir. Cependant, alors qu'il faisait un pas, les mains de Yuya s'accrochèrent à son bras, désespérément. Évitant de se tourner vers lui, il se dégagea violemment, insensible aux murmures de son cadet.

- Non, non pars pas... Je t'en prie... Pas maintenant... Pitié... Ne me laisse pas seul...

Ryo crut entendre un début de sanglot dans la voix tremblante et paniquée de Tegoshi mais il n'y fit pas attention, s'apprêtant déjà à sortir des toilettes. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir à tout ça, de prendre ses distances. Il passa aux côtés de l'homme encore présent et donna un mouvement de tête par respect auquel il lui répondit. Nishikido se retrouva alors dans le couloir et s'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de tourner une dernière fois les yeux il aurait compris... Il aurait vu Yuya tenter une évasion avec des yeux terrorisés avant que le corps imposant de l'homme ne se positionne devant la porte, empêchant toute sortie. Il aurait vu la porte se fermer et il aurait entendu le verrou s'actionner. Mais non, Ryo fila sans aucun regard en arrière, aucun regret, car le baiser et la déclaration de Tegoshi étaient encore terriblement présents dans chaque fibre de son être, l'empêchant de réfléchir calmement.

__________________________________________________

Pendant plusieurs heures, Nishikido décortiqua chaque parole, chaque regard, chaque mouvement de Yuya... y cherchant désespérément une quelconque réponde à l'une de ses nombreuses questions. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il devait admettre qu'il avait réagi bêtement et sans le moindre tact. Mais il avait vécu tellement de choses. Tegoshi, lui, était un enfant de riche, il ne pouvait pas comprendre les doutes et peurs de Ryo. Pour lui, accorder sa confiance devait être un réflexe normal alors que pour Nishikido, c'était un cadeau rarissime qu'il n'accordait presque jamais. On pouvait le traiter d'imbécile, le détester mais il ne pouvait pas réagir autrement. C'était son seul moyen de défense, voir chaque autre être humain comme un ennemi potentiel. Il s'était si souvent fait avoir au début... Lorsqu'il avait débuté dans ce milieu plus que non fréquentable. Il avait rencontré des personnes qui lui avaient paru différentes et le Ryo de l'époque leur avait alors donné sa confiance sans concession.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait gagné ? De la drogue ? Des coups ? Des viols ? Non même ça importait peu à côté de la déception, de la trahison et de la souffrance. Nishikido s'était alors promis de ne plus faire confiance à personne... Et encore moins de tomber amoureux. Alors pourquoi ça lui avait fait tant de bien d'embrasser Yuya ? Pourquoi son cœur s'était affolé pour se permettre de croire l'espace de quelques secondes que la situation était différente ? Pourquoi ça lui avait fait si mal de se rendre à l'évidence ? Ryo voulait des réponses à ses questions autant qu'il voulait pouvoir les éviter, terrorisé de leur réponse. Bien malgré lui, il commençait à comprendre. Il avait cédé, il s'était jeté dans les griffes de Tegoshi sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait résisté le plus longtemps possible à ce jeune homme mais son côté inoffensif avait eu raison de lui. Finalement, Yuya l'avait bel et bien berné, feintant de jouer au gamin insupportable alors qu'en réalité il était un homme cherchant peut-être à faire tomber amoureux Ryo pour pouvoir mieux le manipuler... Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il croiserait un diable contenu dans le corps d'un ange !

Le banquet avait prit fin, tous les invités étaient partis. Nishikido n'eut d'autre option que de retourner à sa chambre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant sa porte, il eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver également Yuya, recroquevillé par terre. Tenant en équilibre sur ses pieds et ses jambes fléchies, ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux. Sa tête étant enfouie dans ses bras, il ne le vit pas arriver. Décidé à en finir maintenant, Ryo s'approcha doucement, dardant sur lui un regard sombre.

- J'ai décidé...

Avec une lenteur presque insupportable, Tegoshi releva la tête, gardant ses yeux à la hauteur des genoux de Nishikido, les fixant d'un air hagard. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Ryo se laissa glisser contre le mur à ses côtés, se voulant froid et glacial. Yuya n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux à présent dans le vide. L'aîné reprit la parole, fixant le mur en face de lui avec conviction.

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment... Je ne t'en veux pas... Je peux comprendre qu'avec l'endroit où tu as grandi, tu n'aies pas conscience du bien et du mal mais... C'est mal de faire croire aux gens qu'on les aime pour mieux les avoir sous sa coupe. C'est mal de dire de tels mensonges en sachant très bien que la personne en souffrira... Tu comprends ?!

Demanda doucement Ryo, tournant enfin ses yeux vers Tegoshi. Il lui parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant car à ses yeux, Yuya en était apparemment encore un. C'est alors qu'il fronça les sourcils, remarqua l'état de son cadet. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés alors que son costard étaient froissé. Les premiers boutons de son col étaient défaits et Nishikido rouvrit la bouche, les yeux plissés.

- Où est ta cravate ?

Lentement, Tegoshi baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir effectivement que sa cravate avait disparu. Restant le regard fixé sur son cou dénudé, il esquissa un sourire amer. Sa voix s'éleva alors, nauséeuse et hagarde.

- Tu ne comprends rien, ne ?!

- He ?!

- Tu ne comprends jamais rien...

Ryo fronça un peu plus les sourcils, complètement à la masse. Il avait la désagréable impression que ses actions n'avaient rien à avoir avec celles de Tegoshi. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être hors sujet, sur une planète différente de celle de son cadet... Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se comprendre et qu'ils ne faisaient que s'éloigner. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir tord sur toute la ligne et c'était terriblement dérangeant au niveau moral mais également au niveau de son cœur car le doute était sa plus grande faiblesse. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, la voix d'Hannette résonna dans le couloir, hurlant et morte d'inquiétude.

- YUYA !

Sursautant, Ryo leva la tête vers elle et remarqua qu'elle était accompagnée de Asano qui paraissait hors de lui. Ce dernier se dirigea d'ailleurs aussitôt vers Nishikido qui comprit avant même que le coup n'arrive qu'il allait s'en prendre une. Sans comprendre pourquoi ou comment, il se retrouva plaqué avec violence contre le mur alors qu'une voix grognait à ses oreilles. Jamais Koan n'avait eu un ton aussi glacial et froid auparavant et Nishikido se sentit frissonner de peur.

- Je vous avais dit de retourner dans vos chambres et d'y rester ! Est-ce que vous êtes si débiles... Si dépourvu de cerveau que ça ?!

Perdu et terrorisé, Ryo hocha négativement de la tête avec frénésie. Finalement Asano le propulsa sur le sol avec pertes et fracas, arrachant au plus jeune un gémissement de douleur. Se redressant doucement, Nishikido commença à se masser son coude endolori quand la voix inquiète de Hannette perça le silence oppressant qui s'était installé.

- Hé Yuya, Yuya, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi...

Les yeux plissés, Ryo observa les mains de la servante caresser avec douceur les joues de Tegoshi pour le faire tourner la tête vers elle. Une fois que leurs regards se furent croisés, elle esquissa son plus beau sourire.

- Hey, c'est bien, ça va aller maintenant, ne ?! On va aller se coucher...

- Il... Il a dit que j'étais devenu magnifique...

Hannette fronça les sourcils, la mine terrorisée. Yuya continua, le ton horriblement faible et pâteux.

- Il a dit... Que je devais m'être amélioré dans tous les domaines...

La voix de Tegoshi se brisa, sanglotante. Aussitôt, la servante serra le jeune homme contre elle, le prenant dans ses bras avec une tendresse infinie. Les yeux exorbités, Ryo observa d'un air interdit Hannette porter doucement Yuya dans ses bras pour le soulever et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il vit sans vraiment le voir Asano poser une dernière fois ses yeux sur lui, flamboyants de rage.

- Tu n'es décidément qu'un véritable idiot !

Et c'est ainsi que Nishikido fut laissé seul dans le couleur. Mais la solitude était le dernier de ses soucis et il commençait enfin à s'en rendre compte.

__________________________________________________

Cette nuit-là, les cris de Yuya percèrent l'obscurité à exactement quatre heure et trente deux minutes. Ryo le sut car il n'avait pas fermé l'œil une seule fois, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre, le cœur déchiré en mille morceaux. La réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet, aussi brutalement que douloureusement, le laissant comme une âme en peine à errer dans les ténèbres. La vérité l'avait assailli avec une telle fureur qu'il n'avait pu quitter des yeux le plafond blanc, choqué. Ses lèvres entrouvertes et son regard fixe n'avaient pas bougé depuis le début de la nuit. Il n'y avait que son cœur qui semblait encore en vie, et ce n'était que pour se détruire un peu plus à chaque instant. Alors, quand les hurlements de Tegoshi brisèrent le silence, il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et se leva aussitôt. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui se passait il se précipita dans sa chambre et alluma la lumière. Le spectacle le tétanisa alors sur place.

Emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, Yuya avait les yeux fermés, sans doute en plein cauchemar. La terreur l'avait complètement crispé et son corps se tordait dans tous les sens, ses hurlements de peur terrassant très vite le courage de Ryo. Pourtant, ce dernier savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il avait déjà perdu la confiance de Asano... Peut-être celle d'Hannette... Mais s'il avait la moindre chance pour que Yuya lui en accorde une dernière alors il devait la saisir, et maintenant. Se précipitant sur son cadet, il grimpa sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Aussitôt, les hurlements de Tegoshi redoublèrent d'intensité, glaçant le sang de son aîné. C'était de la terreur pure, il aurait presque pu être en état de choc. Les bras de Yuya essayèrent à travers ses songes de le repousser, ses poings serrés battant avec violence son dos. Mais il avait autant de force qu'un enfant et c'est sans grande peine que Ryo attrapa ses poignets avec une certaine fermeté pour les plaquer de chaque côté de son visage, sur les draps. Il dut alors resserrer ses cuisses sur le bassin de Tegoshi puisque ce dernier commençait à se contorsionner sur le côté, menaçant Nishikido de lui tordre quelque chose. Finalement, il se plaqua de tout son corps contre celui de Yuya, le serrant contre le sien. Ses propres cris se mêlèrent à ceux, terrifiés, de Tegoshi.

- REVEILLE-TOI ! YUYA, REVEILLE-TOI !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Yuya fut prisonnier de son cauchemar, se tordant, criant, gémissant, griffant... Pendant plusieurs minutes, Ryo lui hurla aux oreilles, cherchant à le ramener à la réalité, à lui. Des larmes avaient commencé à brouiller son champ de vision et bientôt elles coulèrent avec facilité sur ses joues alors qu'il se pinçait les lèvres avec colère. Non, il avait déjà tout fait de travers ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner. Finalement, après un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité, Tegoshi ouvrit enfin les yeux, sursautant. Pourtant, il continua à se débattre, le prenant sûrement pour quelqu'un d'autre...

Grognant, Ryo l'attrapa par les bras pour le soulever tout en le maintenant contre lui. A demi-redressé, il passa sa main contre le cou de Yuya, lui bloquant la tempe contre le creux de son épaule et son autre main dans le dos de Tegoshi, l'emprisonnant. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités, Tegoshi mit encore de longues minutes à comprendre dans les bras de qui il était et c'est sous les mots rassurants et baisers dans les cheveux qu'il se calma progressivement. Vint alors les sanglots, destructeurs, bouleversants. Yuya fondit en larmes, gémissant d'une voix saccadée et sifflante. Fermant les yeux, Nishikido le serra un peu plus fort, le berçant délicatement avec douceur. Ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur sa tempe pour ne plus s'en défaire. Son cœur s'accéléra violemment lorsque les mains de Tegoshi s'accrochèrent à ses bras, serrant sa chemise de toutes ses forces alors que ses pleurs ne cessaient plus, augmentant au contraire. Soudain, Ryo murmura d'une voix tremblante dans laquelle on devinait sans grande peine ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé... tellement désolé...

Seuls les sanglots de Yuya lui répondirent et c'est en pleurant également qu'il murmura une dernière fois.

- Si seulement quelqu'un voulait bien m'expliquer...

Tegoshi mit plusieurs heures avant de se calmer et c'est désespérément blotti dans les bras de son aîné qu'il regagna le sommeil, sous le cœur brisé et ensanglanté de Ryo.

__________________________________________________

Ça faisait une semaine que le banquet avait eu lieu... Une semaine que Yuya était redevenu celui qu'il connaissait depuis six mois. Dès son réveil le lendemain matin, Tegoshi était sorti de la pièce avec son air joyeux habituel. Pourtant, Nishikido ne cessait de l'observer à la volée lorsqu'il était sûr que son cadet ne le voyait pas. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions, toutes sans réponses car personne ne daignait vouloir les lui donner. La soirée du banquet avait été horrible à tout point de vue. Ca n'avait été qu'une succession d'événements plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres aux yeux de Ryo. Et maintenant, tout le monde avait reprit son train de vie habituel, sauf lui. Il avait essayé comme le lui avait conseillé Hannette mais rien n'y faisait. Comme pouvait-il oublier le Tegoshi qu'il avait rencontré ce soir là ? Comment pouvait-il oublier leur baiser et les phrases bouleversantes de Yuya ? Comment pouvait-il oublier ses pleurs ? Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Il y avait bien trop de secrets, bien trop de souffrance, qu'il n'arrivait pas à en faire abstraction.

Tegoshi avait beau avoir repris sa manière insupportable de manger, de favoriser la Wii à la 360, il n'en demeurait pas moins que le regard de Ryo sur lui n'était plus le même. L'espace d'un moment, Nishikido l'avait prit pour un diable caché dans le corps d'un ange. Il était passé par toutes les hypothèses possibles et aujourd'hui il préférait ne plus s'avancer sur quoi que ce soit, attendant plutôt la moindre occasion pour faire cracher le morceau à quelqu'un. Et ce fut Hannette qui finalement eu pitié de lui. Les révélations commencèrent par une simple phrase prononcée par Nishikido... Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de couper délicatement du poisson pour faire des sushis. Ni vu ni connu, Ryo murmura d'une voix nonchalante.

- Je crois que le père de Tegoshi me déteste...

Hannette, un couteau de cuisine en main, posa des yeux brûlants sur lui avant d'esquisser un sourire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne réplique.

- Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris !

Fronçant les sourcils, Nishikido se figea, planta un regard d'espoir dans celui de la servante tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Il la connaissait assez bien à présent et savait qu'elle ne parvenait que très rarement à résister à cette mine de chien battu. Réprimant un rire, elle laissa échapper un soupir. Ryo l'observa à la dérobée hésiter un long moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, Hannette avait posé son couteau sur la table, signifiant clairement que la cuisine n'avait plus sa place. Nishikido se redressa aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés. La jeune femme fermant les siens une seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche, plongea son regard soudain sérieux dans celui de Ryo.

- M. Asano n'est en aucun cas le père de Yuya...

- Mais... Commença déjà à protester Nishikido.

- C'est vrai qu'ils apprécient de se considérer comme tel mais ils n'ont aucun lien de sang ! Le coupa Hannette.

Elle n'émit plus un mot, laissant le temps à Nishikido de reprendre ses esprits avant qu'il ne repose une question, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais... Mais alors qu'est-ce que Tegoshi fait ici ? Je veux dire, dans cette maison.

Un sourire nostalgique s'étira sur le visage de Hannette.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt à l'entendre...

Posant un sourire affectueux sur Ryo, elle commença à reprendre sa cuisine quand le plus jeune tapa avec violence sur la table, le poing serré. Sursautant légèrement, Hannette posa des yeux surpris sur Nishikido. Ce dernier avait les lèvres crispées, les yeux plissés, une lueur de détermination dans le regard. La voix qui sortit de sa bouche fut sérieuse et grave.

- Ça fait six mois je suis ici... Plusieurs fois j'ai cru avoir cerné ce que j'avais autour de moi... Plusieurs fois je me suis trompé. Des tas de choses arrivent, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi et personne ne me juge apte à les entendre ! Pourtant je le suis !

- Pourquoi ?

- He ?

- Pourquoi t'es-tu senti si obligé que ça de refuser ton amour pour lui ?

Interloqué, Ryo baissa les yeux avec peur, presque honte. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ce genre de questions...

- Pourtant c'est ici que tout commence. Murmura Hannette, en parfaite échos avec ses pensées. Tu t'es senti obligé de dresser des barrières entre lui et toi ! Tu as décidé de le voir comme tu voulais qu'il soit... insupportable. Pourtant, tu as plusieurs fois décidé de le voir comme quelqu'un de dangereux, juste parce que son existence devenait beaucoup trop importante à tes yeux. Dès que tu as pris conscience de tes sentiments, tu as vu Yuya comme quelqu'un de mauvais. Pourquoi ?

Un silence oppressant s'installa, lourd de culpabilité pour le plus jeune.

- Pourtant je suis persuadée que dès la première fois où tu as croisé son regard, tu as su. Tu savais qu'il serait différent car ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Et tu t'es protégé. Oh bien sûr, tu as accepté de jouer à la vie made in Yuya ! Mais dès que les choses deviennent sérieuses tu te refermes et tu le rejettes.

- Je sais tout ça. Murmura d'une voix quelque peu sèche Ryo.

- Alors pourquoi ? Qui avait-il de mal à lui faire confiance ?

- ...

- Yuya n'a absolument aucune ressemblance avec les hommes que tu as connu !

Redressa la tête, Nishikido posa des yeux tristes sur Hannette qui esquissa un sourire.

- Tu aurais dû accepter de le croire !

- Il n'est pas trop tard !

- Malheureusement je crois que si ! A force de le rejeter, Yuya a abandonné l'idée d'attendre quelque chose de ta part !

- Alors expliquez-moi ! Dites-moi pourquoi un simple smoking l'a autant changé ! Pourquoi j'ai rencontré deux Yuya Tegoshi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a choisi moi tout simplement !

Termina Ryo, les yeux exorbités. Il en avait marre. Il était fatigué de chercher sans jamais rien trouver. Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes avaient commencé à perler dans son regard, le rendant larmoyant. Hannette le fixa un long moment avant de passer ses mains sur son tablier, le défroissant inutilement tout en baissant la tête. Bientôt, sa voix s'éleva.

- M. Asano avait un associé qu'il estimait beaucoup, énormément même. Ils avaient traité bon nombre de cas ensembles. Un jour, cet homme appelé Katagiri a eu un accident de voiture et a dû momentanément séjourner à l'hôpital. M. Asano s'est donc proposé pour aller chez lui et lui rapporter quelques affaires... Il m'a emmenée avec lui pour que je puisse l'aider. Lorsqu'on est arrivés, il y avait eu une coupure de courant. Nous sommes donc descendus à la cave pour regarder le disjoncteur... C'est là que... Qu'on a vu pour la première fois Yuya.

Hannette prit une pause, agitant nerveusement ses mains sous l'œil attentif de Ryo qui buvait chacune de ses paroles avec gravité. Finalement, elle reprit la parole, la voix tremblante et hésitante. Nul doute que ses souvenirs lui semblaient beaucoup trop bouleversants pour être racontés avec calme.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible... Je veux dire... M. Asano n'est pas un sain, nous le savons tous les deux ! Tu as fait les frais de son envie de jeune garçon, cependant, là... C'était pire que tout. Nous ne savons pas à quel âge ses parents sont partis, Yuya n'a jamais voulu nous le dire. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que après leur départ il est venu habiter chez son oncle, M. Katagiri. Un véritable monstre...

Nishikido feint de ne pas avoir entendu la note clairement haineuse qui s'était faufilée dans la voix de la servante alors qu'elle continuait.

- Yuya dormait dans la cave, avec pour seul lit un matelas, sans la moindre couverture. Il était la plupart du temps laissé complètement à l'abandon dans la pièce, n'en sortant jamais, peu importe la raison. Il avait un pot de chambre pour les besoins naturels et ses repas lui étaient livrés au bon vouloir de Katagiri, autrement dit rarement. Cet ordure ne pouvait même pas lui donner un repas décent une seule fois par jour ! Quand on l'a trouvé, il était affreusement amaigri, il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça ! Il y avait aussi les coups, répétés encore et encore tout comme les attouchements, inlassablement. Je n'oublierai jamais son regard, terrifié et perdu, qu'il a posé sur nous. Il ne devait pas avoir vu quelqu'un autre que Katagiri depuis des années.

Soudain, Hannette renifla bruyamment et Ryo comprit qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, la tête baissée. Lui-même avait du mal à retenir la peine qui l'avait envahi... Seules ses mains tremblantes trahissaient ses émotions.

- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant... Et pourtant dieu sait que j'en aurai voulu. Alors le voir ainsi... Dans un tel état... Qu'un humain ait pu traiter un enfant de la sorte, ça me paraissait aberrant et ça le paraît encore ! C'était inhumain, monstrueux. Crois-moi que je serai allée à l'hôpital sur le champ pour régler son compte à ce mécréant si j'avais pu ! Mais M. Asano m'a gentiment rappelé que le plus important, c'était de s'occuper de Yuya. J'avais toujours pris mon patron pour quelqu'un de mauvais. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il s'est montré d'une gentillesse infinie. Je n'oublierai jamais la façon dont il s'est approché de Yuya, avec un calme que je n'aurai jamais pu avoir. Il faut dire que je pleurais à chaude larmes d'une voix assez forte !

Nishikido esquissa un sourire alors qu'une larme avait finalement réussit à se frayer un chemin sur sa joue.

- Ce jour-là, il pleuvait à grosses gouttes et Yuya n'avait qu'un large t-shirt déchiré sur lui. J'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu de le couvrir mais il ne laissait personne le toucher. Il ne disait pas un mot non plus, renfermé dans un mutisme complet. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était nous observer avec un air qu'il avait voulu détestable, comme pour nous tester. Évidemment, tu dois t'en douter, moi je ne savais que lui sourire et lui parler...

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage d'Hannette, ayant pour réponse un autre de la part de Ryo également.

- Les premiers mois ça n'a été que ça... Sourires... Mots réconfortant... Yuya ne parlait pas, se contentant de rester recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre. Je crois qu'il pensait que son oncle viendrait le chercher et d'ailleurs ce dernier a essayé ! La réponse de M. Asano a été de le renvoyer à l'hôpital, battu à mort. Il a alors expliqué la situation à Yuya, disant qu'à partir de maintenant il vivrait ici et que son oncle ne viendrait plus jamais le voir. Le premier mot de Yuya a été prononcé ce jour là... "Pourquoi ?"

Ryo fronça les sourcils, provoquant un léger rire jaune chez la servante qui continua.

- Pourquoi l'avoir sorti de cette cave ? Pourquoi l'avoir ramené chez lui ? Pourquoi, tout simplement. M. Asano a alors dit qu'il avait fait beaucoup de choses mauvaises dans sa vie et qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps une occasion de se racheter... Il avait donc décidé d'aider Yuya.

Les yeux de Hannette se posèrent sur Nishikido avec un intérêt soudain particulier.

- Il lui a aussi dit que lorsque le jour viendrai, Yuya aurait le droit de choisir lui aussi quelqu'un qu'il pourrait sauver et qui pourrait le sauver en retour. Non pas de ses mauvaises actions comme M. Asano, mais plutôt de son passé. Et il t'a choisi toi... Ça a pris du temps mais Yuya s'est battu. Il a commençé à parler et très vite il s'est mis à hurler à tout bout de champ, comme pour se rattraper. Il a fait pareil pour la nourriture, se jetant sur le moindre gâteau comme s'il était affamé. Il s'est formé une carapace d'enfant de cinq ans riant et jouant tout le temps, pourtant les marques sont là et bien visibles... Par exemple comme le fait qu'il n'a jamais accepté de mettre le pied en dehors de la maison...

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce alors que le teint de Ryo devenait affreusement pâle. Passant ses mains sur ses tempes, il laissa échapper un grognement de fureur avant de murmurer.

- J'ai véritablement merdé, ne ?!

- Si c'est comme ça que vous dites vous les jeunes... Alors oui. Tu t'es vraiment trompé.

- Je... Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un fils de riche... Qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre....

- Tu as eu tord.

- Il faut que je lui parle !

- Il y a autre chose !

Redoutant d'en apprendre plus, Nishikido se pinça les lèvres, se préparant mentalement, vainement. La servante reprit la parole.

- Pour que tu comprennes ce qui est arrivé ce soir là, tu dois savoir quelque chose sur Katagiri... Il a une marque de naissance sur la moitié du cou.

Le cœur déjà bien affolé de Ryo sembla tout bonnement s'arrêter alors qu'il avait les yeux exorbités.

- C'était...

- Oui, il était au banquet, sans y avoir été invité.

Commençant à devenir vraiment en colère, Nishikido envoya valser son poing contre le mur, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur auquel il ne fit même pas attention.

- Je l'ai laissé seul avec lui...

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

- JE L'AI LAISSE SEUL AVEC CETTE ORDURE !

Hannette baissa la tête, comprenant parfaitement la réaction de Ryo.

__________________________________________________

Il avait voulu des réponses, il les avait eues. Se sentait-il mieux ? Absolument pas, au contraire. Nishikido avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune identité. Il était là, assis sur un des balcons de la demeure, les jambes à travers les barreaux battant dans le vide. Son visage était maintenu entre deux barreaux et il regardait. Regarder quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, sûrement rien. De toute façon, ça n'avait plus aucune importance, plus rien n'avait d'importance ! Il s'était trompé, affreusement. Et rien ne pourrait jamais pardonner son erreur qui avait eu des répercussions qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était resté avec Hannette dans la cuisine et que c'était lui qu'elle était en train de découper en petits morceaux. Il avait l'impression d'y avoir laissé son âme, tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Tout avait volé en éclat pour ne plus laisser que la souffrance et la culpabilité.

Ses larmes avaient coulé. Oui et alors ? Ça n'effaçait rien, ça ne pardonnait rien. Ses fautes étaient là, bien réelles. Il aurait voulu sauter dans le vide...se relever, passer par dessus la rambarde et sauter pour arrêter le massacre ! Il n'avait fait qu'enchaîner les erreurs, il n'avait fait que faire souffrir Yuya et pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il avait été le seul à lui accorder de l'importance. Juste parce que Tegoshi avait posé des yeux différents sur lui. Pour ça, Ryo l'avait détesté... Pour ça il était tombé amoureux de lui. Il s'était voilé la face, il avait cherché à fuir. Aujourd'hui tout était parfaitement limpide et clair. Et ça faisait atrocement mal, une douleur qui lui irradiait le cœur et le corps entier ! Il avait envie d'hurler mais sa voix refusait de franchir la limite de sa gorge. Il voulait pleurer, mais même ses lames semblaient s'être mises contre lui. Il aurait voulu avoir le courage d'aller voir Yuya pour s'excuser mais il n'en avait pas la force...

En réalité, celui qui avait le plus de courage, ce n'était pas Ryo. Ce n'était pas le plus vieux, celui qui croyait pourtant avoir vécu le plus de choses... Non, c'était bel et bien Tegoshi. Celui qui avait trouvé la force nécessaire pour relever la tête et affronter le monde. Et Nishikido l'avait rejeté dans les bras de son bourreau et la tête la première !

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la silhouette frêle qui s'était dessinée derrière lui et qui prit place à ses côtés. Il ne la remarqua que lorsque la voix mystérieuse de Yuya brisa le silence, provoquant un sursaut et un hurlement de terreur chez Ryo.

- J'ai une théorie !

S'écroulant presque au sol, Nishikido crut bien que son cœur venait de le lâcher pour de bon et c'est le souffle coupé qu'il tourna la tête, essuyant rapidement les traces de larmes qui avaient perlé sur ses joues. Reniflant le plus silencieusement possible, il se redressa en tremblant, croisant alors le regard de Yuya. Toujours aussi enjoué, toujours ce magnifique sourire placardé sur ses lèvres. Les siennes entrouvertes, Ryo l'observa un long moment, le voyant différemment... Peut-être tel qu'il était vraiment pour la première fois. Finalement, il se força à reprendre ses esprits, fronçant les sourcils.

- He ?!

- J'ai une théorie ! Répéta Tegoshi en riant.

- Laquelle ? Demanda doucement Nishikido avec méfiance.

Aussitôt, Yuya s'agita avec un peu plus de joie sur ses fesses et pointa un point dans le ciel avec son index, juste devant le nez de son aîné qui sursauta une deuxième fois.

- LA ! Hurla t-il alors.

Écarquillant les yeux, Ryo fit une légère grimace, complètement perdu. Tegoshi se pencha vers lui, parlant d'un ton bas, comme s'il confiait un secret et voulait échapper à une conspiration.

- Je vais t'expliquer, jeune terrien au cerveau terriblement déficient ! Nous-ne-sommes-pas-seuls-dans-l'univers ! Articula longuement Yuya.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?!

Fut la seule réponse que put sortir Ryo, complètement atterré. Non il était vraiment fou celui là ! Prenant un air désespéré, il murmura avec une touche d'exaspération.

- Des aliens ?

- NON ! Protesta vivement Yuya, le faisant une fois de plus sursauter. Des personnes d'une autre planète c'est différent ! Je me suis renseigné ! Les américains ont envoyé un satellite censé chercher des planètes en dehors de notre système solaire pouvant être capable d'abriter la vie...

- Merci !

Murmura soudain Nishikido, ses yeux brûlants fixés sur son voisin. Ce dernier fit papillonner ses paupières avec une mine perdue avant de se tourner vers son ainé.

- He ?!

Ryo ferma les yeux une seconde, ayant du mal à réfléchir avec le regard de Yuya posé sur lui. Finalement, il baissa légèrement la tête, penaud.

- Merci... De m'avoir choisi.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce un mot et venant de Tegoshi, c'était un exploit. Ce dernier l'observait avec intérêt, semblant essayer de le sonder. En définitif, ce fut Ryo qui brisa le silence de nouveau.

- Et je... Je suis vraiment désolé...

- De quoi ? Demanda Yuya en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'être aussi idiot !

Un nouveau silence s'installa, encore plus pesant que celui d'avant. Soudain, le rire cristallin et pur de Tegoshi résonna aux oreilles de Ryo, lui bouleversant le cœur. Osant enfin relever la tête il affronta de toutes ses forces les yeux pétillant du plus jeune. Acceptant de reprendre son sérieux, Yuya l'observa un long moment. Nishikido avait les yeux affreusement graves et tristes. Semblant prendre une grande respiration, Tegoshi se pencha alors vers son ainé, déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de murmurer.

- Moi je suis désolé d'être insupportablement adorable !

Reprenant sa position initiale, il recommença alors à partir dans son délire de petits hommes verts et montra même un soi-disant chemin à Ryo pour aller visiter la maison d'un extraterrestre. Ne le quittant plus des yeux depuis le début, un sourire sincère s'était lentement étiré sur les lèvres de Nishikido alors qu'il dévorait son cadet des yeux. Il sentait un sentiment l'envahir à mesure que les secondes passaient. Un sentiment fort, capable de braver tous les obstacles. Finalement, Yuya termina enfin son long discours auquel Ryo n'avait d'ailleurs pas écouté un seul mot.

- Et donc on pourra enfin prouver qu'il y a d'autres formes de vies dans d'autres espaces galactiques !

- Je suis amoureux de toi...

- He ?!

- Je t'aime, adorable petit alien !

Et c'est avec les yeux exorbités que Yuya Tegoshi accueillit les lèvres terriblement douces et sensuelles de Ryo sur les siennes. Lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un sourire lorsque les joues du plus jeune virèrent au rouge éclatant, ses cheveux virevoltant au gré de la légère brise qui flottait autour d'eux.

Fin.


	2. Bonus

Règles de vie en couple made in Alien et Yeux Tombants :

1 Pas de sexe !

(- RYO ARRETES DE ME FAIRE CES YEUX DE CHIEN BATTU ON A DIT QU'ON ETAIT D'ACCORD !

- Même pas une fois de temps en temps ?

- RYO !

- Des caresses au moins ? Pitiéééé...

- RYO !)

- S'il te plait...pour moi...

- RAH ON VERRA !)

2 La Wii bat pas la Xbox 360 !

(- C'EST PAS VRAI CA !

- Ryo la ferme c'est moi qu'écris je décide !

- Espèce de petit merdeux !

- Moi aussi je t'aime yeux tombants !)

3 On accorde nos dessus de lit !

(- Attends là...

- Oui oui oui celui avec Dora l'exploratrice dessus !

- HEEEEE JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !

- D'accord pas de sexe !

- ...GRR...)

4 Quota minimum de baisers par jour : illimité !

(- Hum...

- PAS DE SEXE !

- ...GRR...)

5 Le lundi et le mardi c'est moi qui choisis le programme télévisé !

(- He mais c'est pas...

- La petite maison dans la prairie et Dr Quinn !

- JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !

- A CAUSE DE TOI J'AI DEJA RATE LE MARIAGE ENTRE MICHAELA ET SON CHEYENNE ALORS TU TE TAIS !)

6 Pas de caresse quand je dors !

(- ...

- PAS LA PEINE DE FAIRE CET AIR INNOCENT !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- De tes mains baladeuses quand je me suis réveillé ce matin !

- J'avais cru voir une mouche...

- C'ETAIT MON NOMBRIL !)

7 Interdiction de gâcher la nourriture !

(- Tu pourrais mettre "manger avec un minimum de propreté" aussi !

- JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES YEUX !

- Penses au moins aux regards des autres !

- Il y a que toi que ça gène !

- Évidemment je suis le seul à être civilisé ici !)

8 Bon...choisis un truc !

(- Hum...vraiment ?

- PAS DE SEXE !

- ...grr...heu...ben...des câlins ?

- T'entends quoi par câlins ?

- Ben...toi...moi...un lit...

- RYO !

- Ah d'accord, des câlins NORMAUX !)

9 C'est toi qui vient emménager dans ma chambre !

(- Pourquoi moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas d'accord...

- Argument rejeté !)

10 En cas de sexe, Yuya Tegoshi sera l'actif !

(- ?

- Attends-toi au pire yeux tombants je n'aurai aucune pitié !

- Hum...

- NON PAS MAINTENANT ENLEVE TA MAIN LA ! C'EST MON BOXER CA !)

Bonus : Les bisounours sont les meilleurs !

(- Ça c'est faux !

- Oh toi je sens que je vais t'arracher ta moelle épinière pour en faire de la corde à sauter !

- Hum c'est tentant !

- RYO !)

Fin.


End file.
